Two of a Kind
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Despite the short time Sofia spent in the Amulet of Avalor compared to another princess, that doesn't stop the pain and fear from haunting her. Fortunately, that same princess is making her way to Enchancia to give her the comfort and assurance only she can give. Co authored with Chrome-blade on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Two of a Kind

Summary: Despite the short time Sofia spent in the Amulet of Avalor compared to another princess, that doesn't stop the pain and fear from haunting her. Fortunately, that same princess is making her way to Enchancia to give her the comfort and assurance only she can give.

Chapter One

The moment word got to Avalor about the events in Enchancia, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor became a young woman possessed.

It was during a meeting of the High Council that they got the news. A messenger had all but burst in through the doors and, panting from excretion, began to tell them of news from Enchancia. Estéban, annoyed at the intrusion, began to scold the messenger.

"We are in the middle of a very important meeting here, Ricardo!" The Chancellor stated importantly as he rose from his seat. He ignored the sarcastic smirks Naomi and Elena sent each other while Francisco and Luisa shook their heads.

"We're discussing the benefits and drawbacks of new uniforms for the Royal Guard," Naomi quipped as Elena chuckled. "Fashion is not what I would call a high priority." Mateo and Gabe, who were standing by the doors, broke into barely suppressed sniggers.

Estéban cleared his throat and looked sternly at Ricardo, who had yet to right himself from the bow. "It's the principle of the matter! Surely any news can wait-"

"But I have vital news! From Enchancia!"

All laughter and chatter stopped at this news. Silence fell heavy and thick as Elena rose from her seat and leaned forward, a sudden anxious feeling settling in her chest.

What happened there? Mostly was Sofia okay?

She knew the girl had been busy as of late and had invited her to the graduation which Elena couldn't unfortunately attend due to personal matters in Avalor.

"What is the news?" Elena demanded, forcing herself to be calm. Her grandparents, Mateo and Estéban were especially attentive, as they knew the Royal Family of Enchancia and owe them much. Even Gabe and Naomi were listening with baited breath.

"There was an invasion recently but everything's alright for now. Except for the youngest princess. She got trapped into the same amulet you were in Crown Princess by the greatest threat known as Vor. Thankfully that foul woman was defeated and Sofia was freed from the amulet. But unfortunately is dealing with emotional trauma and physical scarring," Ricardo explained as everyone except for Elena was speechless.

"Sofia was in the amulet? She got injured while inside it?!" Elena growled, trying to keep calm.

"Wha- HOW did she get out?!" Mateo sputtered after a moment of shock, unable to comprehend this information. "It took ancient Maruvian magic and well, YEARS for Elena to get out!" Ricardo straightened up.

"It's all thanks to the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia that Princess Sofia was freed, Cedric the Great! Apparently, he found a way to free her and thanks to him, Princess Sofia is alive and almost well."

As relief swept over the room at the news Sofia was safe and would heal, Elena all but collapsed in her chair, shaken to the core and her face pale. Memories washed over her as she recalled her long isolation inside the Amulet after Shiriki tried to kill her but only managed in dealing her away. HOW did Sofia end up inside it? Was this Vor really that dangerous? As bad as Shiriki had been, if not worse? She knew Sofia was strong but...

And CEDRIC freed her? The one everyone deemed a bungler Cedric? The one who had plotted for years to take the Kingdom of Enchancia, had actually helped SAVE it? Clearly a LOT has changed since she last heard.

But one thing she knew for certain; Sofia needed her. Being trapped inside the Amulet like that had to have taken a mental toll on the girl.

Not to mention injured while inside it.

Elena couldn't imagine the injures the young girl had attained while inside the amulet.

She was so focused on her inner thoughts that she didn't notice Naomi or her grandparents standing on either side of her, trying to get her attention.

"Elena? Mija, snap out of it!" Francisco gently but firmly shook Elena's shoulder. The princess shook her head, now aware that everyone was staring at her worriedly. After glancing around, her expression firmed as she suddenly rose from her seat, causing Francisco and Naomi to step back.

"Ready a ship! We are going to Enchancia!"

…

Agony and pain. Oh why did they mix together so well?

Sofia wished that she knew, cleaning off the blood from her face.

Feeling the blood trail down her face had woken her up from the worst night of her life.

Clover had gave her as much comfort as he could before she had cried herself to sleep at the thought of her disfigurements.

She didn't CARE about the assurances from James or Goodwyn the Great how she'll be PROUD to wear her scars one day - the dirty looks they BOTH got from Cedric, Amber and Mrs. Winifred were impressive if not somewhat amusing.

"A young girl's face should NOT bear ANY such scars," Winifred scolded her husband in a low, sharp voice as he actually cringed.

"Especially when it's SOFIA'S face," Cedric added firmly as his expression melted into deep worry. Sofia remembered how her heart both warmed at his concern and ached that he was so saddened at seeing her harmed. She wanted nothing more than to hug her beloved mentor and assure him that she would be okay. That this was just another bump in the road she would get over.

But it wasn't just another bump in the road. It was a jagged, bleeding scar on her forehead that was mercifully covered by her bangs, but bled if she didn't treat it with a special ointment that Cedric had created just for her. Upon realizing the severity of her injuries, Cedric had raced back up to his tower and, within a short time, presented her with a large jar of special healing ointment just for her kind of injury. She could only gently hug him in thanks for his thoughtfulness and her heart ached further at remembering his gentle smile despite the clear exhaustion on his face.

"Anything for you, Sofia," he stated simply, which she knew was his own way of telling the princess how much he loved her.

She had thanked him with a smile before being brought back to reality.

"Not you too," Sofia grumbled, seeing her left leg start to bleed. "At least I got out of bed before you could start."

The night before had been brutal when her left leg had bleed into her bed sheets.

Sofia had screamed loud enough to have Miranda and Violet barge into her room.

She thought she had become a woman right before even Amber started.

If it were ONLY that, the poor girl thought miserably as the cold reality set in. At least THAT was a natural thing to happen to a girl and it would almost be a welcome thing!

But no... her mother and Violet were both horrified and in a way, disappointed to discover that the scar on Sofia's leg was also bleeding and quite profusely, too. Miranda ordered Violet to get fresh bandages and sheets for Sofia while she helped clean her daughter up. As the maid rushed to comply, Miranda carefully helped her daughter to her window seat where she knew she'd be most comfortable. Then promptly retrieved the healing ointment from the vanity and began the careful, painful task of treating Sofia's scar.

"What's happened?!" King Roland practically ran into the room to find out why Sofia was screaming. He had a pretty good idea WHY, but naturally being her father, needed to know. He was immediately followed by both Amber and James, who rushed to their sister after seeing her sitting by the window, her leg propped in their mother's lap.

Sofia hated to worry her family with her scars, starting to cry softly.

It was humiliating. She was the most mature out of the three siblings yet was emotional over a scar.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that all this had to happen on her graduation day, of all days.

It wasn't fair that she nearly lost her family and nearly everyone she knew and loved in one day. (She now had a very good idea of how Elena must have felt.)

It wasn't fair that she got trapped inside her own Amulet and was forced to face Vor alone, getting wounded in the process. If it weren't for Prisma tending to her, who knows what would have happened?

It wasn't fair that the same friends and family she fought to protect were now worrying over her and going out of their way to care for her over something so trivial as a few scars. They shouldn't HAVE to and wouldn't be if this whole mess hadn't happened...

But it wasn't so much the scars themselves and not just how much they hurt and bled. They would always serve as a reminder of how she almost lost everyone and everything she loved and held dear.

And it sucked.

Sofia was brought back from the hours of before to reality by a tap from Amber who gently spread the ointment on her bleeding leg.

"W-When did you get here?" Sofia asked softly, looking up at her sister's tired eyes.

"Just a few minutes ago. Mom went to get a new nightgown for you." Sofía suddenly noticed the water basin by her sister's side when she dabbed a washcloth into the water and as gently as she could, washed away the blood that had flowed down her leg. "Violet should be back any second with the bandages. Baileywick went to make some tea and... well, Cedric heard the commotion and is putting together a sleeping potion for you." Sofía looked guilty, as Amber knew she would. Between everything that happened that to, to the spell he used -with their help, of course - to get Sofia out of the Amulet and making Sofia the healing ointment, poor Cedric really needed to get a good nights sleep and recover, too. He'd more than earned it.

But no. As long as Sofia needed him for something, he would sacrifice health, sleep and from what Amber has been told, his very life to keep her safe.

Cedric the Great, the blond princess mused to herself. A title well earned indeed.

But they both needed sleep.

Amber especially from her nightmares of Sofia in the amulet.

It was just as traumatic as her sister's scars only it would heal in a few weeks.

Sofia's scars would stay forever.

She was in full agreement with Winifred the Wise and Cedric; no young girl, least of all Sofia, should ever bare such grotesque scars on her face. How much more of Sofia's beautiful innocence, the same innocence that made her who she is, would be chipped away? How much more will she be made to suffer?

These thoughts swirled around in Amber's mind and she could feel a rising anger at the unfairness of it all but pushed it down for now. Instead, she continued tending to Sofia's wound, which looked only slightly better, but at least had stopped bleeding. She would vent her anger at another time. Her sister needed comfort and reassurance right now.

Anger was the last thing Sofia needed.

What happened to her wasn't her fault. Evil just didn't care who or what they hurt.

All they enjoyed was suffering.

And Prisma... what had HAPPENED to her? She was like a completely different person! Not that she was complaining at all. It's just that, it seemed as if all the callousness and malicious ambition had been completely ripped from her. Like she had been literally cleansed in a sense by whatever it was that destroyed Vor, but Sofia wouldn't specify what exactly had happened.

Amber supposed it didn't matter that much. Prisma had cared for Sofia's injuries and certainly gave the impression of true remorse. That she surrendered quietly to the Protector's and accepted blame for her role was something.

"Is she cleaned up?" Miranda asked softly, tapping Amber on the shoulder.

"Yes," Amber yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Mother how can it be possible to be this tired?"

A tender, tired smile was Miranda's only response. "You can go back to bed now, Amber. I'll take care of Sofia from here." Miranda then placed a fresh, clean nightgown next to Sofia. She moved to take Amber's place just as Violet entered the room with a tray loaded with fresh bandages, followed closely behind by two more maids baring fresh linens for the bed and Baileywick with a pot of hot tea.

Before she knew it, Sofia's leg was clean, bandaged and her soiled sheets were replaced with fresh, crisp linen. A steaming cup of chamomile mint tea was placed in Sofia's small hands. Soon, she would change and Cedric would be here with a potion to help her sleep.

And when he did, looking more haggard and worn than ever, Miranda took one look at him and ordered him directly to bed and to spend the next day recovering himself. He had more than earned the rest.

Surprised and a little relieved, he presented Sofia with her potion and bid her a better rest as he shambled out the door.

Sofia remembered how worried she was as Cedric nearly tripped into her father, who caught him and carefully helped him along before asking Baileywick to help the weary sorcerer to his tower. Her father then spent a few moments just holding Sofia as he comforted her and promised to get a healer in the very next day to help Sofia. The ointment was helpful, but an experienced healer would ease everyone's mind.

Sofia sighed in exhaustion. What a terrible first night that was; to see everyone stumbling and rushing around to care for her. Her mother's worried expression and father's pale face. James standing and watching with concern and Amber trying to hold it together as she tended to Sofia. Violet's hair frazzled and the normally impeccable Baileywick's glasses askew. And poor Cedric, stumbling into her room and looking so tired he could have collapsed. After all he'd done for her already, he STILL found the strength to get up and make her something so she could rest comfortably.

And she had rested comfortably. Unless crying into Clover's fur beforehand also counted.

Sighing to herself, Sofia started to place the ointment on her leg and was careful not to cause herself anymore pain.

How could Amber do this? It was sticky and gooey. Her sister would've freaked out about it years ago.

Now things like that very phased the older girl. Well... maybe frogs, Sofia thought with a tired smile.

The examination by the healer went fairly how Sofia expected; the ointment was definitely helping but to apply it regularly, her scars would heal over time but to treat them until they stopped bleeding and that could take awhile.

"You okay kid?"

Sofia looked down at her rabbit friend, petting him gently in hopes of being an apology for crying into his fur.

"I'm better, I guess." Sofia hoped she was convincing as she gently scratched behind Clover's ears. He looked at her dubiously and she realized she wasn't. 'I'm either in really bad shape or losing my touch,' Sofia thought wryly at the look she was getting.

"Look, I know how tough you are. We ALL do," Clover hopped into Sofia's lap and stretched himself out until his paws touched her shoulders. The young princess was surprised to see the beseeching look on her rabbit friend's face. "But NO ONE can be tough every minute of every day. We ALL need to let it go sometimes and just... be human. Well, YOU be human, I'll be a rabbit..." Clover corrected himself and Sofia couldn't help but smile at him. It was amazing how he was always able to do that.

He had been her best friend since the day she learned to talk to animals.

Though crying into his fur after everyone had left was a little unexpected for him.

But Clover didn't mind getting soaked by the child's tears. It would dry overnight.

He was only lucky that none of the other animals knew about it or Sofia's lightning scars.

He didn't think they could handle seeing her like that. Not yet, anyway.

Besides, Sofia was allowed to be sad and cry and if she needed to cry on him, she could do it for as long as she needed to. And he'd let her. That's what best friends do.

Sofia hugged Clover close to her, grateful for the support and comfort he provided. "Thanks for being here for me, Clover. You're the best."

"Anytime, sweetie." He smiled and helped Sofia settle back under the covers. Soon, he could finally hear her breathing deeply and sighed sadly as he brushed a lock of her auburn hair from her face. Pulling his paw away, there was a trace of blood. His heart sank.

"Please let us help you, Sof. We need YOU back." Then, placing a rabbit kiss on her nose, Clover settles down and was soon asleep himself.

After Vor, King Roland ordered complete rest for everyone in the castle. After what happened- and especially to give Sofia a chance to recover - they could all use a break.

Which they took full advantage of.

After clearing the schedule, Baileywick was all too glad to take it easy, but that didn't mean he was just kicking back with a good book, as tempting as that was. That could wait a while. There were still chores to be done and after the horrible mess left behind as a result of the initial attack by that terrible witch, it was essential to get everything back to normal as soon as possible.

And so Baileywick got a crew together and they were soon working on cleanup wherever it was needed.

Assisted by none other than Cedric's own mother, no less.

After freeing Sofia from the Amulet, Winifred the Wise has insisted on staying to help put things back into order. And of course, to give her precious 'Ceddykins' a break.

Which was a bit surprising.

But the children needed breaks. The king and queen needed breaks.

It was only fair.

Especially if Sofia were to wake up screaming again.

Baileywick has wanted to laugh, but after Cedric went to such lengths to save Sofia and keep going with treating her wounds and helping her sleep, he refrained. The sorcerer had earned the respite and after seeing how exhausted he was, it was time he took care of himself and recover himself.

…

Elena stared at the splashing waves that came towards the ship as Isabel tried to cheer her up.

Traveling to Enchancia would take days, having the crown princess of Avalor fear for Sofia.

The poor girl was probably suffering.

Being trapped in the Amulet was no small matter. It was isolating and lonely and... no one should be made to endure that. She NEEDED to go and check on her. To reassure her. She was the only one who could.

She was the only person who understood.

Elena let herself lean over the railing. Estéban had been surprisingly amenable to her call to travel to Enchancia at a moments notice. For him, anyway. He was still of the mind they wait a few days for more word to come back as of course, prepare for such a long journey. But Elena was adamant. She INSISTED they go; today, if possible, if not first thing in the morning. Any further arguments he had were silenced when Elena fixed him with a steely gaze and tone that befitted a future queen.

"We owe her, Estéban. Avalor, our family. YOU. We ALL owe that little girl more than we can ever repay. We leave for Enchancia at dawn tomorrow. Be there, don't be there but we're going."

And Elena, with a queen's resolve and grace, strode out of a silent meeting room.

Estéban gaped for a moment in disbelief before regaining some semblance of composure. Adjusting his collar, he resumed his posture and turned to Naomi, who was quick to answer with a nod. "I can have a ship ready and waiting by dawn tomorrow if I leave for the docks now." And without waiting for permission, she hurried out of the room. Gabe stepped up then.

"I'll see about getting extra guards to go with us and pull every available reserve to pick up extra duty." With a salute, he hurried out.

Mateo blinked as he realized everyone was looking at him now. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "AHEM, well I, guess I should get... whatever I need and.. go pack? Right and maybe a few spells to have on hand, just in case."

"You do that," Estéban replies with an arched brow as the young Malvago left. He turned to his grandparents. "Will you be coming, too?"

"Are you kidding? A trip to another kingdom and visiting friends who saved our beloved Avalor? How can I refuse?"

"Francisco! Don't act so excited! This isn't a pleasure trip." Luisa turned her stern gaze to her husband, who had the grace to smile apologetically.

"Ah, forgive me, me'amore. I'm just looking forward to seeing the little princessa again and lift her spirits." His face became both grave and tender. "It's the least we could do for her, after reuniting our family."

Luisa's face softened slightly. "Well, we'll see. In the meantime," her tone became business. "I'll call for our bags to be packed and maybe find a few little things to bring. After all, it would be rude to show up without bringing something."

"Can I come too?" Isabel asked, peering from the doorway. "I saw everyone running around so I wanted to see what was going on."

"We're going to Enchancia but not for a pleasure trip. Sofia got trapped in your sister's amulet and had gotten injures in the process. She'll be needing some cheering up."

"I got some dolls, an old astronomy telescope for Amber and some of Estéban's old things for James just laying around. Can I bring them?"

"I'm sure it'll make them happy after everything that happened," Luisa smiled, musing her hair.

And so, after a quick discussion with Armando and clearing the schedule, the Royal Family of Avalor, along with their High Council, made ready to leave for Enchancia.

Word had spread quickly and before long, there were dozens of people lining up at the docks, bearing gifts of good wishes and gratitude to the Royal Family of Enchancia and especially for Sofia. After all, they had helped free Princess Elena from her own imprisonment from the Amulet and, in turn, liberated all the kingdom for Shiriki's tyranny. The least they could do was send them something and wish them the best. By the time they were done loading up the ship, Naomi remarked it felt like all of Avalor had given a present; no matter how simple, Elena knew Sofia would love and appreciate each gift, as they were sent with love.

The jaquins, having heard about what happened, were all too eager to go along and offer support, but Estéban balled and stated the ship was already overloaded and after some passionate discussion, it was decided Skylar would go.

"Just BEHAVE yourself while your there," Migs reminded his companion with a firm gaze. "You're visiting another kingdom and should put you best paw forward."

"Hey, I'll put ALL FOUR of my best paws forward!" Skylar grinned hugely, straightening with confidence. "And I'll put a smile on the little princessa's face! Enchancia has NEVER seen anything like ME!"

Luna shook her head. "And hopefully, they never will again," she quipped. Skylar glared.

"Haha."

The ship left the harbor exactly at dawn. The Royal Family was given an enthusiastic send off and with promises from Armando to look after matters while they were gone. Skylar, excited to visit Enchancia and see old friends again, waved a delighted goodbye before flying off ahead, always remaining in sight of the ship.

Elena still couldn't believe how quickly people came together for this. But, she mused as she watched Avalor drift away in the distance, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. After all, this was all for a little girl who saved them.

"Elena?" The older princess turned to see Isabel approach. She smiled and the two sisters stood close, Elena's arm draped around her shoulders.

"Kinda a little exciting isn't it? To visit a different kingdom?" Isabel looked at her sister with wide brown eyes. Elena felt herself grin a bit.

"A little. Even though this is NOT the way I wanted to see them all again." Elena admitted with a deep sigh.

"Me neither. But I know how Sofia is to you."

"To all of us Isa."

Isabel smiled a little before being brought back by the waves, looking at her sister.

"Elena, Sofia will be happy to see you. Maybe feel a little better," Isabel assured Elena with a small hug. "I can probably make her something."

Elena smiled at her embrace. "And I know whatever you make for Sofia, she'll love it."

"Thanks. I just...hope our being there will help," Isabel resumed gazing out across the water. Elena pulled her sister closer, taking comfort while offering it at the same time.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sunshine beamed towards Sofia's face, the scar on it oozing with crimson blood.

Sofia sighed, stepping over a sleeping Clover as Amber had burst into the room, startling her.

"Sofia you won't believe who's coming to see us!" Amber squealed before noticing the bleeding forehead scar. "I wish that can stop. I haven't seen you happy at all lately."

"I wish I could be, then maybe this wouldn't seem so bad," Sofia muttered with a heavy voice. Amber smiled gently before retrieving the ointment and a fresh towel.

"I know it's been difficult these past three to four days but I heard that Elena and her family and friends will be coming to visit us."

"All just for me?"

Sofia stared at Amber in disbelief. ELENA was coming? Here? Just to see her?

It sounded insane! There was no way Elena had time to visit her!

But the sparkle in her sister's eyes seemed to be otherwise as the ointment was put on her face.

"I know it's a shock, but after... everything that's happened, there's no way she wouldn't make time to see you. In fact, a LOT of people want to see you and thank you and us for stopping Vor! I hear Hildy, Vivian, and Clio's families will be by later today and after that, it's several other kingdoms. Oh, don't worry!" Amber added quickly after seeing Sofia's face go ale at the thought of strangers seeing her like this. "They're all Royal Prep classmates and they all want to see you and make sure you're okay."

Sofia wasn't sure how she felt about that. Normally, she was happy to meet people, especially her friends. But right now? She wasn't certain she wanted to see anyone. Especially with...

Sensing her sister's mood, Amber placed down the washcloth she was using to clean Sofia's face and placed both hands on her shoulders and motioned for her to look up. "Look, I know it's a lot and if you're not ready to meet people, no one will make you. And if you decide to anyway and if you get tired, we'll stop. We'll take care of you, Sofia."

"O-Okay," Sofia stuttered, almost in tears.

"You'll be okay. I promise."

Amber hugged her tightly, giving her sister all the love and comfort she could before resuming the task of tending to her scar. Though it stopped bleeding, Sofia could still feel it throbbing as Amber helped her dress and go down to breakfast.

…

Silverware clattered to the table from numb fingers as the Enchancian Royal Family ate breakfast. Cedric had joined them, as well. More for support and comfort for Sofia. He was just about to take a bite of some delicious, juicy sausage when Baileywick, looking uncharacteristically awkward, delivered the news to King Roland, who looked just as shocked as well.

"HOW many?" Roland managed to ask the steward to repeat himself, quite sure the stress of the last three or four days was getting to him. Queen Miranda had to put down her cup of tea to keep from dropping it. Amber was just dabbing herself with a napkin and was now using to cover her mouth, now hanging open. Prince Janes was chewing a large mouthful of food and looked ready to choke as everyone stared

Sofia? She simply sat there and stared straight ahead. No longer touching her plate.

Baileywick coughed uncomfortably before glancing at his list again.

Sofia could see that it wasn't as long as Roland's schedule usually was before the Vor incident.

Still if it had anything to do with her, she wanted NONE of it.

Sofia forced herself to listen as Baileywick began to recite the schedule. "In addition to visits from the royal families of Zumeria, Tangu, Wei-Ling and Freezenburg, you'll also be receiving..." And here Baileywick listed the name of kingdoms that Sofia only heard of but never met, a few she never head of at all and was only spotted by a few kingdoms of some of her classmates like Clio and Desmond.

But for the most part, none of these people and royalty were people she actually KNEW. And they were coming largely to see HER, of that she was sure.

She almost wanted to fall asleep, feeling Amber squeezing her hand.

It was like she could tell it was making Sofia uncomfortable and wishing she was back in her room.

Sofia was still processing this information when her mother got Baileywick to pause with a wave of her hand. "Baileywick, how many kingdoms today will we actually be meeting?" She spared a glance at Sofia, as if sensing her all too clear exhaustion.

Baileywick took a deep breath. "As of right now and things are kept brief... about thirty."

"Thirty?"

"Tomorrow, it's fifty."

Sofia heard Cedric mutter 'Merlin's mushrooms' under his breath as he leaned back in his chair. A look at him showed his face looking more exhausted than ever and Sofia realized that her mentor probably had people waiting to meet him, too.

Great. Just great.

Thirty kingdoms in a day?! And fifty the next?!

Sofia almost wanted to faint.

It didn't get much better when Grand Mum entered, apologizing for being late for breakfast and talking about how Aunt Tilly would be arriving later with her husband, Sir Bartelbey. Upon seeing the shock around the table, Grand Mum looked around.

"What on earth's the matter with you all?" She asked in confusion as she looked at her son, who poor boy, looked as tired as ever. "Roland dear?"

"We have guests coming mother. A LOT of guests," Roland answered with a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Baileywick showed the former queen of Enchancia the list and after putting on her glasses, blinked in astonishment.

"Oh dear..." she muttered. "That is... quite impressive." Though everyone knew she really meant to say overwhelming, but wouldn't say so.

"It would be. Not if it's just going to tire Sof out," James sighed, pushing back his plate.

"May we be excuse?" Amber added, taking Sofia by the hand. "James and I need to talk with Sofia about this."

"You're excused," Miranda said gently, watching as Sofia was carefully lead away by her siblings. She noticed the worried looks of the other adults and soon, plans were being made on how to receive their guests in a way that won't overwhelm the exhausted, hurting princess.

"Sofia, will you be okay with all this?" Amber wasted no time in asking Sofia this question as soon as they were far enough away. "No one's going to make you. We just want to know if you'll be alright."

"I know. I just hate this!" Sofia shouted, close to tears. "I hate all of this!"

"We know Sof," James assured, rubbing her back.

"I hate how ugly I look! I can't even look at myself anymore without remembering the lightning strikes and the pain. I'm not a princess! I'm a monster!"

"SOFIA!" Amber yelled, both horrified and heartbroken. Not at Sofia's outburst. She had been expecting that. What she DIDN'T expect were the words of self-loathing and disgust that spewed like venom from the normally optimistic girl's lips. While she knew Sofia never saw herself as particularly beautiful (Amber knew otherwise), she never put herself down to such an extent she would ever call herself a monster, of all things.

Now, Sofia was standing there on shaking legs, face pressed into her hands, trying to hold back tears as she coped with a new reality that she was going to bare these scars the rest of her life. That others would see her as ugly for them and ridicule her for them.

If they do, they'll have to deal with me, Amber thought viciously as she and Janes moved to each side of their trembling sister. Slowly they moved her to a nearby sofa and after settling in, began to offer whatever comfort they could.

James held back his own anger. Like his twin, he knew that Sofia never had self-loafed herself before.

It was Vor's fault for that. All her fault.

The scar on Sofia's innocent face or her leg wouldn't be even on her if it wasn't for that woman.

Speaking of the leg, it seemed to be doing okay at the moment as the twins were thankful it wasn't bleeding.

"Sof," James started, trying to find the words. "You're not a monster."

"I FEEL like one!" Sofia's muffled voice came through her hands. She sat back on the couch, trying to wipe her eyes. "I've never felt like this and it just seems so stupid to be upset about, but I am." Both siblings shook their heads.

"It's NOT stupid to be upset about this. What girl WOULDN'T be having a scar like-um..." James tripped over his words and Amber gave him a warning look. He tried again. "Look, it looks really bad right now, but the healers said the ointment is working and it will stop bleeding and it won't be as bad." He looked to Amber for approval, who cautiously nodded before adding. "And once it stops hurting, you won't feel so down on yourself.

"Besides, anyone who knows and loves you won't see your scars as your defining trait. They will keep loving you, like we do." Amber added, tenderly embracing Sofia's side.

Sofia took a slow, deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She hated feeling this way. She can never recall ever being so insecure and self-conscious about her looks before. It felt so WRONG compared to everything else that happened. But it was there and facing her every day when she looked in the mirror. And it always would. How was she supposed to adjust to this?

Amber and James sat and watched Sofia, silent as they allowed her to digest their words. She closed her eyes, now red from tears but at least she stopped crying for now.

"I know you guys are right," she responded quietly. "I know this will get better, one way or another. And I know no one who loves me with think I'm ugly, but..." she sighed, letting the stress and weariness settle on her. "Every time I look in the mirror, it's right there and I can't help but think how ugly it is. How ugly it makes me FEEL. I just... I just want my old face back so I feel like I can move on from all this."

"We know Sofia. Believe me. And I hate to admit it but I was a little scared seeing the scars for the first time," Amber confessed, biting her lip.

"You thought I was a monster didn't you?"

"No! Definitely not! I just never saw a princess with scars before. Not even legendary princesses!" Amber exclaimed with emphasis. "But was scared me most was you getting hurt! There was so... so much BLOOD, Sofia. YOUR blood! Even..." Now Amber was trying to compose herself as she took a deep breath. "You've had dozens of adventures. Evil sorcerers, foiling plots, falls, outsmarting monsters and you always seemed to come away without a scratch. But this?" The blond gestured towards Sofia's bandages. "I've never seen anyone, least of all, you like this. That night, I was more scared than I ever was in my life." Amber confessed and Sofia stared as tears appeared in Amber's eyes. "And... I hope I never see you like that again."

Sofia was the one doing the comforting that time as Miranda and Roland peered inside the room.

Their hapless children. They couldn't imagine what they were going through.

Especially Sofia with her scars.

But it would be the scars they couldn't see that would be harder to bear.

…

The time finally came.

The Royal Family of Enchancia, Royal Sorcerer Cedric and the staff were ready to receive and welcome the many visitors come to pay respect for saving Enchancia and the Ever Realm from the evil of Vor.

"They're here aren't they?" James frowned, standing between his sisters protectively. "Amber and Sofia have been through enough today. Sof even sees herself as a monster because of scars that weren't her fault!"

"James mind your manners," Roland scolded though he did fathom his annoyance and frustration.

"I just hate this Dad." James admitted with a sourness that would impress Cedric. "I wish people would just stay away for a little longer. I don't want to see Sofia turned into a sideshow!"

Roland sighed in silent agreement, but unfortunately, they were here now and they were obligated to greet them as pleasantly as possible. "I know James and I agree. Baileywick is going to make this as easy on everyone as possible and make sure Sofia's comfortable. In the meantime, just put your best foot forward. Besides, some of your friends will be there and I'm sure they'll be glad to see you all." This seemed to help his son as James sat up in his throne, trying to look relaxed and pleased to see people.

Roland smiled, then turned to his queen. Miranda was giving consolation to Sofia, who still looked tired but much better than before. What bothered him was how uncharacteristically anxious his youngest daughter was. Normally, Sofia loved meeting new people and making friends. Now, the poor girl was trying to look enthused while struggling to maintain composure as she picked at her dress. Her feet were propped up on a stool to keep her comfortable and Cedric was standing close by, his gaze focused and trying to measure her mood. He wasn't thrilled she had to put on this show and hoped no one gawked at her too much. But knew protocols needed to be followed and so, he took it upon himself to watch out for Sofia during this whole performance.

Roland hid a smile at the protectiveness of his old friend for Sofia. It was a truly touching thing to see and he knew Sofia was in safe hands with Cedric.

Plus if anyone could save his daughter from her own amulet and help out with her injuries despite how tired they were immediately earned his respect.

Roland glanced at Amber who played with her fan before focusing on the people in front of them.

If he could read her mind, it would've been the exact same thought as his son's about Sofia.

However, he and Miranda had discussed it and knew that if they kept worrying about what other people thought of Sofia, then SHE would worry and it would just be an endless cycle. His own mother even pointed out that they needed to get into back as normal a routine as possible and while Sofia's injuries were certainly worth being concerned over, hyperfocusing on them would make matters worse and maybe even make Sofia more self-conscious than she already felt.

"In short, treat her as normally as possible while taking her feelings and health into account. That will be what helps the most. Not twisting ourselves into knots and hiding from the world. 'We move forward as a family, together! Just as we did before she went against Vor.'

It was inspiring and needless to say, they agreed. It was time to move forward.

Routine and normalcy would help Sofia recover. And they all knew she would, in due time.

"Amber! James! Sofia?"

The three siblings spotted Zander, Clio, and Hildegard, giving them gentle smiles

Or at least Amber and James were. Sofia couldn't help but frown, covering her face.

Knowing that Elena could be coming to see her any day now was enough of a surprise for one day.

The last thing she wanted was to be glanced at by her old friends from Royal Prep.

As those standing bowed and expressed their thanks, Sofia managed a polite nod. Clio, upon seeing Sofia, tried to restrain herself from gasping. She quickly composed herself before approaching Sofia. A servant followed with three round boxes that Sofia knew to be hats.

"I figured a having a few hats wouldn't hurt. They're in your colors and every princess should have a few," Clio smiled pleasantly, hoping her gift didn't send the wrong message.

Sofia blinked at Clio, then managed a slight smile. It wasn't a typical 'Sofia smile', but she appreciated her friend's thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Clio." Sofia replied. She sat up in her throne a bit more and managed a more full smile. "That's really sweet of you."

Clio's smile brightened -which actually made Sofia feel a bit better- before curtsying and stepping back to allow Hildegard to approach. She didn't bother hiding her upset at Sofia's state.

"Ugh, really! What a dreadful thing to do! It should be a criminal offense to besmirch the face of a princess!" Hildegard fanned herself to cool her anger. "Especially yours," she added in a lower tone before placing a small gift in Sofia's, then placing a kiss on each of her cheeks before descending.

Sofia could only blink in surprise and exchanged glances with her brother and sister across the stand, who bore similar expressions. That was, to their ears, one of the nicest thing Hildegard ever said. "Um... thanks, Hildy. That's... very sweet of you."

Hildegard allowed herself an indulgent smile as she curtsied low. "I know."

Something about that interaction, strange as it was, made Sofia feel better and soon, she didn't feel so bad and even relaxed a bit more. Much to everyone else's relief. Keeping the greetings short seemed to help, too. Baileywick ordered a simple system; guests will be introduced one at a time, greetings and pleasantries shall be brief and no longer than five minutes and any gifts will be taken immediately and placed on the table off to the side. Reducing the formalities would be far less taxing on everyone and no one wanted to wear out Sofia.

It took hours. Sofia had lost count on how many as the last of the guests had left, sliding back into her throne before glancing at her leg.

The blood was dry and the bandage was clearly stained up yet she was thankful that no one saw it.

"I can't believe Zander gave you a turban!" James chuckled a little before noticing Amber's warning glance. "But... It was the thought that counted."

"As were the other gifts," Amber smiled, seeing Sofia look at the gift Hildegard gave her. "But what did Hildy give you anyway?"

"I don't know. I wanted to wait until after everyone left to open it," Sofia answered, putting a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you'll like it."

"As long as it's not a necklace. Being in the amulet hasn't helped me come to terms with regular necklaces yet."

"I know," Amber muttered, stroking her hair. "But you got all these other gifts to open and Elena's coming to see you. I wonder though how her traveling is going."

Meanwhile, Cedric was listening to the conversation with some anxiety. He had bowed and shaken hands with royals and sorcerers and sorceresses alike, been hailed and praised until his arm felt numb. He received a few gifts too and was eagerly awaiting to see what they were when the children started talking about Princess Elena's eminent arrival.

If he were honest, he was a bit terrified.

Just a few short years ago, he had been plotting to take over Enchancia and use the Amulet of Avalor to accomplish it. And when he did manage to possess it for a brief time, it was nothing but endless misfortune as a result of being repeatedly cursed by the princess trapped within. And judging by their nature, it was clear the long years of being trapped had not dulled her sense of humor.

Princess Elena had seen and heard EVERYTHING about him. His every wicked intention and the ways he used a younger, more innocent Sofia's friendship to his twisted advantage. Even though he was no longer that man, he had no doubt she would remember him. What would she say when she saw him and they finally met in person? Would she despise him? Has she warned her family of him? She certainly would have every reason not to trust him, Cedric thought worriedly.

As the children continued to chatter, he turned his focus on Sofia, who looked at him with tired eyes filled with care. He managed a smile.

When Princess Elena arrived, he would ask for her pardon. He only hoped she forgave him.

…

Elena felt the waves crash onto the ship as the flame of her candle in front of her danced with care.

She had put Isabel to bed an hour ago after catching her up with the invention that the eleven-year-old hoped would make Sofia feel better.

Elena knew that the little girl wouldn't need an invention to help with coping after being trapped in the amulet. But she did appreciate Isabel's effort.

The only ones still up, aside from Gabe who would watch her until she had overcome with sleep, were Elena and Estéban.

Estéban was busy planning out their itinerary upon arrival in Enchancia and would coordinate with the Head Steward upon arrival. Of course, there would be introductions and reunion with their allies and friends. Then a tour of Enchancia would be in order and of course, Elena would want to spend as much time as possible with Princess Sofia.

Elena had to smile a little; despite his initial resistance to leaving Avalor, it seems her cousin wanted to make sure that Sofia was okay, too. "After all," he muttered mostly to himself as he continued to write in his planner. "We owe her much."

His embarrassed noise of mild protest when Elena hugged him in thanks lifted her mood before she left his room.

Now, Elena was slowly strolling the deck, wondering what she was going to do when she finally saw Sofia again. Reports were that she had been injured. How bad were the injuries? Would she even LOOK the same? The thoughts were swirling in her mind at the possibilities and she became so focused on them she didn't notice the faint tap of claws behind her before Skylar appeared next to her.

"Hey princessa," the jaquin grinned at her as she gave a slight jump of surprise. "You busy? You look like you're gonna wear a hole in the deck."

"Sorry Skylar. I just have Sofia on my mind," Elena apologized.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"Yes. She's like famlia. I just can't get the thought of her injuries out of my mind. I wonder if she'll even look the same."

"Hey, Elena, take it easy!" Skylar presses his head to her side in a reassuring manner. "You gotta keep it together. We know you're worried -heck, you literally dropped EVERYTHING back home just to make this trip to see her! But you gotta keep it together. We all know you wanna help her, but we're all worried about you, too." He looked at her with his typical friendly gaze, softened by concern. "The best way you can help Sofia, is to be the Elena who always knows how to make people feel better. The Elena who inspires and gives confidence to everyone who needs it and believes in them. Most of all, to love people when they don't love themselves. That's what will help her."

Here Skylar straightened his shoulders, proud of his little speech and congratulating himself, on what he hoped, were words of wisdom.

Elena was silent through all this and by the end, was staring in stunned wonder at her friend. "Migs, is that really you?" She asked flatly with slightly narrowed eyes. Skylar returned the look.

"Oh, FUN-NY!" The jaquin huffed in annoyance as he plopped his haunches on the deck. "I say something wise and insightful and people think I'm someone else!" Ellena allowed herself a laugh; a welcoming sound to Skylar even as he sulked.

But he was right. She just had to be the regular Elena that Sofia knew from their letters.

If she were to do that, everything would be fine.

Still chuckling, Elena wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, pressing her cheek to his forehead. "Thanks, Skylar." She held him for a moment what he gave a soft purr in return.

"Hey, no problem... and besides, if there has ever been a master of cheering people up, it's yours truly!" A beat of his wings and soon he was doing loops and spins in the air, much to Elena's amusement. "Guaranteed, Sofia will be all smiles when I'M done!"

Elena laughed more fully now, welcoming the reprieve from her brooding. Finishing his performance, Skylar landed on the deck beside his princess and friend and silently watched the sky for a time before heading to bed.

As she blew out her candle, Elena's final thoughts were ones of determination.

'I'm coming Sofia. I'll help you get through this, I promise.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"LAND HO!"

Elena was up and out of bed at the sound of those words. They echoed and even vibrated in the air as Elena's eyes popped open.

Finally. They were here.

Three full days at sea and they had reached Enchancia.

"Isa, time to get up! We're here!" Elena had already tossed off her nightclothes and was in her slip and getting her underclothes on.

Isabel groaned, rubbing her eyes before smiling softly at her sister.

"Maybe we'll get to see Sofia!" Isabel hoped, getting out of her own night clothes.

"If we're lucky. According to Estéban, it's not just us wanting to see her."

"I didn't know a lot of people cared for her that much."

Isabel sounded awed at this. Elena smiled in response. "I'm not surprised. Sofia has touched a lot of hearts." She slipped into her dress with ease and moved to help her sister dress. "They're just returning the kindness."

Isabel didn't blame them. Someone like Sofia needed kindness in her life after everything that happened.

But she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. However she would just have to be patient with the waiting until it came time for them to visit Sofia.

Elena was just finishing tying Isabel into her dress when a knock at the door came. "It's open!" Elena called and Luisa entered.

"Oh, good! You're almost ready!" She quickly moved to tie Elena's laces. The older girl was just straightening up when she gasped in surprise at how tight she pulled.

"Don't slouch, mija. We'll be docking in an hour, so we have time to eat before we get there." A few more touches and soon, they were ready.

Breakfast was uneventful but everyone was chatting about what to expect. Despite the reason for the visit, Gabe and Naomi were especially excited to finally meet Princess Sofia in person. Having heard so much about the Royal Family of Enchancia, they were anxious to meet the people who helped liberate their home.

Mateo, meanwhile, was eagerly waiting to meet the Royal Sorcerer Cedric. Having heard he had managed to free Sofia from the Amulet of Avalor so quickly after she was trapped inside it had him deeply intrigued and thus, was anxious to ask him questions. On top of that, it would be the first time he's actually met another Royal Sorcerer and wanted to make the best impression he could. Especially when he was do young himself and this Cedric the Great was clearly older and far more experienced.

Which made him incredibly nervous, Elena noted with some mild amusement and sense of irony. If Mateo knew exactly how Cedric was before all this, he would have been much more at ease.

'I'll let him see for himself,' she smiled as he fumbled over a spell book and knocked his half full goblet over, apologizing profusely to Estéban as he glowered at the liquid spilled across the table.

Mishaps aside, they found themselves on the deck of the ship soon enough and pulling into port.

"I can't believe we're here!" Isabel sighed happily, gathering up her gifts for the Enchancia siblings in her arms.

"I can't believe either," Elena smiled, musing her hair. "Here let me help. There's no way you have enough arms for Amber and James' things along with Sofia's."

"It's way different from Avalor," Gabe notes as he scanned the scenery before them. It wasn't surrounded by as many mountains and was flatter, but the greenery and color of the buildings made it pleasing.

"I like it!" Mateo declared as he took in the sights. He tried to hold his excitement at having traveled to another kingdom. He couldn't wait to tell his mother when he got home!

"We're getting ready to dock now!" Naomi announced as she hurried over from the helm, where her mother, Captain Scarlett Turner, was standing and watching over proceedings. No one could help but notice about over a dozen different ships docked in the harbor alongside the other usual fishing and Naval boats. A few Elena recognized; others were completely new to her.

Before she knew it, they were docked. The gangplank was lowered and Princess Elena, along with her family and the High Council, disembarked and were escorted to the two flying coaches waiting for them.

They had arrived.

The trip to the Enchancian Castle was uneventful, though Isabel was clearly trying to contain her excitement at being in Enchancia. Luisa reminded the younger princess to be on her best behavior, while she noticed Elena gazing out the window. Skylar was flying beside the coaches and upon seeing his friend, beamed at her before doing a cheerful loop through the air. She suddenly remembered his words and smiled.

'Almost there, Sofia.'

\- - - - -

After three days of meeting people -new faces and old- Sofia just wanted to crawl into her bed and never get up. Or maybe Mr. Cedric will let her stay with him for a while, she mused as she watched her friend accept thanks from an older sorcerer pumping his arm harder than necessary. Cedric was being SUCH a good sport to meet all these people.

That was surprising from the grumpy, reclusive man he once was in the past.

What wasn't surprising? How many people cared for her.

And the gifts she still hadn't opened were still in her closet just waiting to be torn open.

But those could wait a while. Sofia was just thankful to Lucinda's mother, Marla for the tonic that not only treated her scars but helped her sleep through the night. She NEVER would have gotten through these meetings otherwise and fully intended to thank her later.

The greetings went on and Sofia tries to stay focused. The only interruption so far was from Callista, who broke through the long line out the door and bolted for her uncle at breakneck speed, her mother Cordelia not far behind.

Sofia smiled at the happy distraction; Callista squeezing her surprised uncle and babbling endlessly about how she was telling everyone she met about her uncle the 'greatest sorcerer in the world' and how she knew before anyone else. A touched Cedric hugged his niece, thanking her for her faith as her mother approached and hugged him, as well.

Merlin made an appearance soon after and was mercifully brief. He congratulated them all, clapped Cedric on his shoulders and "Well done, my boy" with a sincerity that touched him. He presented his gift to Sofia; a handkerchief. This simple gift puzzled her. But was pleased nonetheless and thanked Merlin with a warm smile.

He winked and in a swirl of magic, he was gone.

Prince Hugo came with his family and, of all things, a large bouquet of beautiful flowers that were not a bunch of roses or lilies, but all her favorites arranged together. It was truly sweet and as she thanked Hugo, his older brother Axel teased him about how long he took to find a gift that he knew would make her smile, making the younger prince blush pink.

Sofia couldn't help but blush a little herself before taking the gift with a smile.

"Someone has a little crush," Amber smirked playfully as Hugo and his family had left. "What are you going to do with all those flowers anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll try to figure that out later," Sofia smiled, feeling her sister take her hand in hers.

The two of them had a little healing sisterly sleepover the night before so to speak, pulling them away from the chaos for awhile.

It lifted their spirits and made them more ready for the next day. So far, they greeted all their old classmates from Royal Prep, some young princes and princesses who would be starting Royal Prep next year - one tiny princess had presented Sofia with a single lily, which she gladly accepted with a smile and then stared at Cedric with awestruck wonder before shyly presenting him with a picture she had drawn. He thanked her with a pat on the head and she beamed as she skipped off with her parents.

More spell casters and sorcerers who praised her family and Cedric. Some were old classmates of Cedric's and no one missed the subtle smirk on the sorcerer's face as they were either overly lavish with praise or tried to restrain expressions of deepest loathing as they stared at him for a moment before offering a stiff bow and gratitudes before hastily marching away.

"I think Cedric's enjoying this now," Amber whispered as they watched a particularly annoyed-looking sorcerer approach Cedric and, with a barely discernible nod, shoved a box of what were no doubt chocolates at Cedric. As Cedric gave a polite thank you, the sorcerer stalked away with a look that said he dearly hoped that the two-toned haired man would choke on the treats.

James hid a laugh and Amber hid a grin behind her face, but Sofia smiled warmly at her smirking friend, who upon seeing her, gave a real smile before they moved on.

She was happy to see Cedric finally respected for the person she saw in him all those years ago.

He deserved it after everything they had gone through together.

…

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Gabe didn't mince words at the sight that greeted them after the flying coaches touched down and they filed out. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Francisco was so stunned he strummed a sour note on his guitar.

"It's okay. We'll just have to be patient," Isabel suggested, getting a nod from Estéban.

"You should've told us that she had guests coming," Naomi mused, glaring at the chancellor.

"I did. But you weren't listening," Estéban smirked.

"These aren't guests. These are admirers. They are flocking to pay honors to the Enchancian Royal Family and kiss the feet of the sweet, innocent goddess that is Sofia!" Francisco stated as he spread his arms out, gesturing to the throngs of people lined up. Indeed, it seemed all of Enchancia and the surrounding kingdoms and beyond were there for the sole purpose of thanking King Roland and his family. It was overwhelming, to put it lightly.

One couldn't help but both pity and admire the person who had to keep all this organized.

Skylar scanned the crowd and snorted. "C'mon! You can't expect us to wait- what DAYS to get in?!" He demanded as he glared at Estéban, who sternly glared back.

"We MUST BE! We are guests and must proceed with patience."

Elena had to agree. She just hoped they got in today and not wait until tomorrow. She turned to the group with an encouraging grin as a servant approached and Estéban introduced them and they were escorted to the winding line.

But after two hours, it was clear the waiting was getting to them.

Especially to Skylar. The jaquin was receiving stares and no one missed the chatter that emerged from around them as they approached and waited in line.

Elena could see the impatience in his eyes, petting him gently.

Even she was ready to be with Sofia without having to wait.

Of all the times for Skylar, of ALL creatures, to really sense and read her thoughts.

Elena didn't have time to process exactly what happened. Just that before she even knew what was going on, Skylar had knocked her onto his back and, dropping the gifts they brought (Gabe and Naomi thankfully catching them), the princess was carried off and flown through the open doors into the Enchancian castle.

"YOU CRAZY JAQUIN, GET BACK HERE!" Gabe yelled as both jaquin and princess disappeared into the castle. Naomi sighed.

"Well, he'll certainly make a memorable first impression," she grinned wryly. Estéban scowled.

"Skylar, WAIT!" Elena yelled over the rushing air as he dodged through more doors and large entryways. She could hear shouts of shock and surprise as Skylar flew through the large hallways, following the long line of people to their destination.

Skylar grinned. "They won't be mad! Besides, Sofia needs you!" He added as he dodged a corner. Several shrieks followed. "Oops! Sorry! Jaquin and princess coming through!"

Elena clutched to Skylar tightly, hoping the king and queen would be forgiving of her friend's impulsive actions.

\- - - - -

"Mr. Baileywick!" The steward turned in surprise as Violet cane rushing up, looking uncharacteristically shaken. She promptly curtsied to the Royal Family before turning back to the man in question.

"Violet, what is it?" He asked worriedly, hoping it wasn't another crisis. Everyone drilled and became more alert. Cedric had pulled out his wand and moved closer to Sofia, who was being held by Amber and Janes.

"This big- I don't know how to describe it- a giant CAT just FLEW into the castle!"

Sofia blinked. Giant cat?

"A flying... giant... cat.." Baileywick repeated slowly, not believing the maids words.

"A big yellow and blue one and it TALKS!" Violet looked like she couldn't believe it either.

Roland looked at his family, who stared at each other with wonder. That couldn't be…

"And there was a girl riding on it and she had long dark hair and a red dress!"

"A jaquin?!" Roland exclaimed.

"Skylar!" James beamed.

"Elena..." Sofia whispered

Elena was actually here?

That did explain the chaos Skylar had been making as Sofia jumped off her throne and ran into Elena's arms.

Right then, there were shouts of surprise and sure enough, a yellow and blue jaguar, with matching wings, soared into the throne room.

"PRINCESSA!" He howled happily at the top of his lungs as, out of excitement, did a flip in midair before gracefully landing before their old friends.

Elena slid off and after brushing down her gown, gave Skylar a look that said she should be cross with him, but was willing to forgive his lapse of manners.

Sofia couldn't help but giggle as Amber smiled.

She hadn't heard her sister laugh like that since the Vor incident, sighing happily at the moment before her.

"Sorry about the um, distraction," the dark-haired princess curtsied apologetically. "Some of us got a little too impatient."

"Why are you apologizing? You're the first one to get a real laugh out of Sof since the Vor incident happened!" James exclaimed with a smile.

"We are?"

"You are. Amber and I have missed the old Sof."

"It's... perfectly forgivable, Elena," Roland replied as he stood, forgetting formality in the face of this surprise. He turned to Baileywick, who was just now coming out of his surprise after seeing these were friends. "Baileywick?"

The steward suddenly snapped to attention and cleared his throat. "Presenting, Her Royal Highness; Crown Princess Elena of Avalor and..." He gave a look of peevish annoyance at the jaquin for throwing off his careful scheduling and organization. "Skylar the jaquin."

"HA! See?! Didn't I tell you I can cheer up anyone?" Skylar crowed happily as he trotted up to Sofia, bowing to her before pressing his head gently close to her. "Hola, princessa. We've sure been worried about you."

Sofia beamed as she gently hugged her friend, happy to see the familiar face.

"You have?" Sofia asked a little quietly and almost in embarrassment.

"Of course we have! We came all this way to cheer you up."

"Thank you. It hasn't been easy."

"I bet," Skylar looked at her carefully, his expression turned to one of concern. "Looks like the time I was pranking my cousin and ended up face planting in the side of a mountain. That was NOT fun," he scowled at the memory. Sofia's eyes widened.

"What kind of prank WAS that?" She asked curiously.

"I'll tell ya later, " Skylar winked.

"We better get back to the rest of the family and our friends," Elena excused before Roland shook his head.

"We'll make sure they get to you Elena," Roland assured, slightly frowning as Sofia rubbed her eyes.

He knew she wasn't getting tired but irritated with the bandage on her face which happened whenever the ointment was wearing off.

"But-"

"Please stay here, Elena," Miranda smiled as she approached the princess and took her hands. It means so much to Sofia that you're here." Elena returned the warm smile offered before nodding.

Cedric had been watching all this in silent disbelief. The jaquin Skylar has successfully created no small amount of chaos in the short time that he was here. He can already tell that this bizarre creature was going to be the source of many headaches for old Baileywick, who had instructed Violet to go retrieve the rest of the Entourage from Avalor and muttering faintly about the disruption to his careful planning and scheduling.

Not that he blamed him. Still, seeing Elena clearly helped Sofia, as the older girl strode up to Sofia and held her carefully, eyes filled with happy tears. Sofia pressed her face into Elena's neck, relief washing over her at being with such a dear friend who actually understood her pain.

As Cedric allowed himself to smile at the scene, Skylar had approached the sorcerer and began carefully sniffing him.

"Wha-here now!" He sputtered as he backed away.

"Yup, you smell like magic all right!" Skylar grinned. "Old, good magic too! You must be that sorcerer who saved Sofia!"

"Yes I am. And you must be the jaquin that's made Sofia laugh for the first time in days."

"I came to cheer her up."

"Well maybe you could've waited until everyone else was gone?" Cedric smirked a little. "Today was just going to be another frustrating day for Sofia until you showed up."

"That's me! Skylar! Guardian of Avalor and Master of making princesses laugh!" Cedric shook his head, only able to wonder at the distractions this creature was going to bring.

It was then he realized that Sofia was leading Princess Elena towards him, smiling brighter than she had in days.

Cedric gulped faintly, But kept his composure as he straightened his back and shoulders as both royals approached.

Sensing her friend's nervousness, Sofia looked at him reassuringly before standing to the side, still holding Elena's hand as she looked at the nervous Royal Sorcerer.

"Elena," Sofia's smile was gentle. "I'd like you to meet, one of my best friends, the man who's protected me more times than I can count, has saved my life and got me out of the Amulet of Avalor, our Royal Sorcerer, Mr. Cedric the Great." She said all this with confidence and certainty to the older princess, who met Cedric's eyes.

Cedric cleared his throat nervously as he bowed lowly. "It is an honor and pleasure to finally meet you in person, your Royal Highness." Cedric said in his best greeting.

Straightening up, he saw Elena's smile never left her face. She curtsied in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too... Mr. Ceedric."

Cedric tried to suppress his sputter of surprise as Sofia tried not to giggle as Elena's eyes sparkled with mischief. The only one who seemed to get the joke was Amber, who covered her mouth with her fan to hide her wide smile.

Cedric laughed a bit nervously as Elena approached him and the smile never leaving her face, hugged him tightly. Her eyes filled with happy tears and she held the surprised sorcerer close.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, causing Cedric to feel a bubble of emotion in his throat at hearing such words from her, of all people. "You've shown you truly are a great man and not just because of your magic. And... thank you. For saving one of the most precious people in our lives."

Cedric had numbly returned the hug lightly, his heart full from the genuine affection and even forgiveness in that embrace. Elena pulled away enough to press a kiss to Cedric's cheek before smiling more fully at him, her eyes bright with happy tears.

Though it had been fun cursing him the day he tried to get the amulet for himself, Elena had to admit that Cedric wasn't that man anymore.

By the way Sofia spoke of him, Cedric may have looked the same face and body wise but was a completely different man.

"No Sofia. Remember what I said about the bandages," Cedric frowned, seeing her trying to rip it off.

"They itch Mr. Cedric!" Sofia protested, avoiding the one on her leg for the time being.

Upon seeing this, Miranda turned to Roland, who made a gesture to Baileywick. He nodded and turned.

"We will be taking a one hour reprieve. The Royal Family extends the invitation for you all to attend a lunch that will be served in the main ballroom, if you will follow me." There were a few grumbles but people made to leave.

Cedric had to thank him later for getting them out of the throne room for an hour, gently taking Sofia's hand off the bandage on her face.

"Easy Sof," James shushed, seeing tears of frustration in her eyes.

Elena watched Sofia's family look on the youngest of them with concern and realized what she needed to do.

"I'll take care of her," she announced, looking to King Roland and Queen Miranda for approval. They nodded and taking Sofia's hand, was lead by Amber to her room.

\- - - - -

After retrieving the bandages and ointment, Amber left Sofia alone with Elena, who were now both seated comfortably on the bed. She promised to have Baileywick send up lunch for them and after a discussion, decided that Sofia was done meeting people for the day.

Elena could see the relief that washed over Sofia at that and knew she made the right choice coming to Enchancia.

"You okay?" Elena asked gently, having Sofia look up at her.

"At least all the people are gone," Sofia smiled a little. "Though that was my fault."

"You were hurting. But were you hurt in the amulet? Actually hurt? I know that you were injured but I never thought it was this bad."

"It was..." Sofia answered softly, scratching at her bandage again. Elena took that as her cue and reached up to remove the bandage. She watched Sofia flinch at her touch.

NOW Elena was really worried. Placing a careful hand on her shoulder, Elena tried to get Sofia to look at her. "Sofia? Do you... not want me to change the bandage?" She waited a moment before Sofia answered.

"It's... ugly," Sofia answered, trying not to cry again, wiping her face with the handkerchief Merlin had given her and couldn't help but realize if he knew she would need it. Elena nodded, understanding.

"It probably is, but we need to replace the bandage and treat it," she coaxed gently. After a moment, Sofia nodded and allowed the older girl to unwrap her forehead.

Nothing could have prepared Elena for what she finally saw. The depths of what Sofia was dealing with. Her eyes widened in shock at the jagged, broken flesh on this otherwise perfect little girl. The redness around it looked malicious and almost taunting.

And the blood? It was slowly oozing out and had soaked the bandage.

This was a mark done by a violent, pitiless creature without a heart and Elena's own heart broke at the sight that anyone would brand it on a girl like Sofia.

"It's not the only one I have," Sofia muttered softly, almost in a whisper.

"There's another one?!" Elena asked, trying not to sound horrified.

"O-On my leg. T-That one hurts even more. The first night with them was so humiliating! I kept crying and crying just hoping they would leave!"

"Ohh, Sofia..." Elena could feel the tears in her eyes but held them back; she needed to hold it together for her. Just as she would for Isa. She suddenly had an image in her mind of her little sister baring such terrible scars and her heart nearly shattered.

"Why? What was humiliating about it?" Elena asked gently.

"I kept everyone up late. Even Mr. Cedric and Amber," Sofia sighed, looking down at her leg.

"But you had a reason. You needed help."

"Why would anyone want to help a m-monster? A monster with ugly scars."

"Who called you a monster?!" A deep rage welled in Elena's chest. If ANYONE called her a monster, she'd make them regret it.

"ME!" Sofia yelled, her eyes overflowing with tears. Gods, her emotions have been so up and down all day! Why can't she just feel normal again?

"And why would you call yourself that?" Elena pressed, firm but still gentle. She had to help Sofia as she has always helped others. To help her see.

"Look at me!" Sofia gestured to the vicious wound on her chest. " I don't look like ME, anymore! I can barely look at myself in the mirror! It hurts just to think about how people will react when the bandages can finally come off! They'll see THIS-" she pointed to the scar. "And want nothing to do with me! Or LAUGH at me! Or run away!" Sofia felt all the insecurities she'd kept at bay for the last week bubbling over like a lidded pot and the contents spilled out. "It's... I've NEVER thought of myself as beautiful, but now? EVERYONE will see how ugly I've become!"

And with those words, Sofia collapsed into the most heartbreaking sobs Elena ever heard.

She wanted nothing more than to tell Sofia that she was wrong. That she was still Sofia. Still the same girl everyone loved and always would be. But couldn't get the words out because that would be a lie.

Sofia HAS changed. She was no longer the same little girl who freed her from the Amulet of Avalor all that time ago. She has changed, inside and out, in ways both natural and unnatural. Good and bad. These scars, would always be a part of her. Much as Elena wished others, there was no changing it. They were a sign of lost innocence for this girl and it was crushing to realize this.

But did that make Sofia ugly? Of course not! But Elena knew believing that took time. She just had to point her into that direction.

But the Sofia in front of her was an emotionally unstable child.

How long had she been bubbling up the emotions of rage and depression? Just to keep up an act that everything was normal?

Elena wished that she knew, taking Sofia into her lap and let her sob.

"I thought I heard her screaming," Amber muttered softly, coming into the room. "She's not the only who's had it rough since Vor pulled her into the amulet."

"You too?" Elena asked over Sofia's heartbreaking sobbing.

"How do you think I keep going most days? I do it for Sofia! I watched her being pulled into her own amulet! I couldn't do anything to stop and she comes out hours later looking like she'd been tossed around like a doll!"

Elena was at a loss; now AMBER was going to pieces? She was usually so composed but after everything and seeing Sofia get pulled into the Amulet and unable to stop it...

And that's when the truth of the matter came into clarity. Elena suddenly realized what this pain and and self-loathing really was. It was the overwhelming helplessness these poor girls were exposed to. The knowledge they were powerless to stop what happened and unable to prevent the harm inflicted. Sofia's scars were reminders of that and the poor girl turned it inward onto herself. Her feelings of ugliness were not so much from the scars themselves, but the fear and knowledge that she nearly lost her life and all those she held dear.

And she thinks it would have been HER fault, Elena realized. To have all that power and believe you're to blame for not saving those you love...

An evil laugh echoed through Elena's mind; a dark-haired woman swirling into the palace on a pillar of acid green smoke. Her parents looking up at her helplessly as the evil woman smirked at her before aiming her wand and destroying Elena's whole world...

She pulled herself back into the present with a deep breath and noticed Amber had moved closer to Sofia's side. Both girls were now crying softly while Amber was trying but failing to pull herself together. Elena reached out and motioned both girls closer until Sofia was leaning into her side and Amber was resting her head against Elena's opposite shoulder.

"The day Shuriki-" Elena took a deep breath, forcing herself together. "The day she invaded Avalor, was the worst day of my life." She held both girls closer to her, closing her eyes as she recalled that day in vivid detail. "I remember watching her, as she literally flew into the palace courtyard, chasing my parents in the carriage and watching from a balcony. I remember her looking right at me. With that-" Her face twisted in suppressed anguish. "That SMIRK of hers. Then watching as she aimed her wand at my Mama and Papa, then..." she squeezed both girls tighter. "I will NEVER forget her spell. Or how my heart just broke."

Amber and Sofia stared in horror, trying to comprehend that level of pain.

"And before I knew it, I was trapped. Inside the Amulet," she gazed down sadly at Sofia, her blue eyes tearing at seeing Elena's own dark eyes fill with tears. "And I never felt more helpless or ashamed in my life."

"Ashamed? Why?" Sofia asked.

"Because I couldn't save my family." Elena answered softly. "I couldn't save my Mami or Papi. I couldn't fight Shuriki or stop her from taking over Avalor. I couldn't help my grandparents or my little sister. I couldn't-" Elena took a deep breath. "I was POWERLESS to do ANYTHING but watch as my whole world taken from me. And you know... I think that's EXACTLY what this is."

Both girls stared at the older princess, stunned at how she was able to show them what they both knew to be truth.

It was surprising to say the least.

Amber's nightmares. Sofia's self-loafing herself.

That what was the truth Elena wanted them to hear? That they were terrified of being powerless without the other?

"It's knowing that you were so close to losing everything and everyone you loved," Elena answered their unspoken question. "It's knowing that, even though you were able to stop Vor, you came so close to losing it all, including each other. You watched your kingdom get taken away from you, your family placed under a spell and worse, your sister was pulled into the Amulet and got hurt," Elena said this to Amber, clear understanding in her eyes. "And now, you're so scared of losing her again and feel ashamed you couldn't stop it. Even blaming yourself for it happening in the first place."

Amber couldn't speak, her eyes filled with tears as she slowly nodded.

"Sofia?" Elena almost whispered to her as she looked up at the teen. "It's the same for you, but different. Everyone is always telling you how brave and mature you are for your age. How they can always rely on you to help." Sofia gave a slight nod. "And you love to help. You want to protect everyone and you always do! But with Vor-"

"I almost failed," Sofia whispered softly, her eyes welling with tears again.

"And even though you didn't, it doesn't change what happened. That's why you're calling yourself a monster, " Elena stated sadly. "Because they just remind you of how weak and helpless you felt when you almost lost everything and for someone like you, that's unacceptable. You're AFRAID they'll be seen as a sign of weakness. Something you KNOW you are not." Elena fixed Sofia with a sad gaze. "You take on so much by yourself, Niña. You go out of your way to prove to everyone and yourself how strong and invincible you are. Now seeing that you're not invincible, you're ashamed. And you're afraid that, all those people who called you strong, won't see that anymore. That they'll just see a little girl who got hurt taking on the biggest bully she ever had to face and think she's a failure."

There it was. The ugly, cold truth.

And it stung the sisters harder than expected.

Tears were both flowing in Amber and Sofia's eyes as the two of them hugged.

"I'm so sorry Amber," Sofia hiccuped, feeling Amber pat her back.

"I know. It's okay..." Amber soothed, holding her sister closer. She could feel her shoulder being soaked by Sofia's tears.

"I shouldn't have kept it all a secret," she wept, her form shaking. " I should have told Mom and Dad and maybe-"

"Shh, I don't think anything we did would have stopped Vor," Amber tried to calm her sister. " I mean, even the Protectors were caught off guard and were trapped. That's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I know," Sofia hiccuped again through her tears as Elena watched the sisters silently.

It was both heartbreaking and heartwarming, having her smile a little.

"And I know you don't want to talk about the nightmares you've been having about being in the amulet again but remember we're all here for you," Amber continued. "Even if Mother, Daddy, and James don't understand."

"I know," Sofia sniffled before blowing her nose into the handkerchief, again wondering if the rumors of Merlin's precognitive abilities were true.

"Come on. We can tear apart some unopened gifts before making Elena's family and friends."

"I guess that'll be fun. It might make me feel a little better."

Sofia slid off the bed and turned to embrace Elena, who returned it is full measure.

"Thank you sooo much, Elena. For everything." Sofia managed a watery smile and Elena's heart lifted at the sight.

"Hey, what are honorary big sisters for?" She smiled once more as the Enchancian princesses, arm in arm, went to open some of the wonderful gifts brought to them.

"Woah. How did Violet get all of this in here?!" Amber smirked, handing Sofia the first gift she saw.

"Enough space I guess," Sofia smiled, gently tearing the wrapping.

"What is it?" Elena wondered with a smile.

She had followed them to the room and decided to watch.

"Looks small," Sofia muttered, looking at the box.

"I'm hoping it's not an amulet," Amber confessed as Elena squeezed her hand.

"No. It's a flower pin. And it also came with a note."

Both girls listened as Sofia read the note aloud.

"'To the sweetest flower I have ever met. This bloom shall never fade. It is enchanted to emit a sweet fragrance of a real flower.

For all that you've done for our family, we are eternally grateful to you, Princess Sofia.

Yours Most Sincerely,  
Goodwyn the Great and Winifred the Wise'"

"Cedric's parents?" Amber exclaimed as Elena's smile widened as she and Sofia exchanged a knowing expression. She then attached the pin to her dress and sure enough, a sweet scent lightly drifted to her nose of honeysuckle.

"I'll have to thank them at a later time," Sofia smiled, seeing the first gift near her.

"Okay only one more then you and Amber have to meet the family," Elena smiled, musing her hair.

"We got plenty of time to open the rest," Amber added with a small smirk. "Besides between me and James, we might help you tear open the presents Sofia."

Sofia grinned. "YOU'VE got your own presents to open, Amber! And so does James. Did you see his face light up when he got that gift of a scale model cannon that really fires?" She giggled- a REAL one, Elena quietly rejoiced, a beautiful sound.

"Yes And did you see BAILEYWICK'S face? You know James is going to break something with in the first day of using it!"

Soon all three girls allowed themselves to laugh as the stress and sadness melted away. Elena knew this was a good sign.

It's not all better by any stretch, but it was a first step.

A first step to healing as sisters.

"Here let me help," Elena offered, seeing Sofia struggling with the package.

Sofia could only smile at the offer as Elena and Amber helped her tear open the package.

Amber had to hid a smile as Sofia looked inside. She had personally asked the royal dressmakers to help her with the project.

Even if she had to have Cedric use a healing spell on her stabbed fingers so Sofia wouldn't get worried about her.

As Sofia lifted the lid off the box and pushed aside the paper, she gasped softly. She turned to Amber with wonder and felt the tears well up again.

"You don't know how hard it was hiding this from you," Amber smiled, grunting at the unexpected hug. "Mother taught me to sew before I went to the royal dressmaker for the ideas."

"How many ideas?" Elena wondered, seeing happy tears roll down Sofia's cheeks.

"It's..." Sofia tried to answer, rendered speechless at this surprise.

"A couple. But I not only wanted Sofia happy but comfortable," Amber admitted to the Avaloran crown princess, stroking Sofia's hair.

"Amber you did this for me?"

Sofia was still trying to process this as she carefully lifted the garment out of its box. Amber's smile softened.

"You're one of the, if not only, person I would do this for, Sofia." Her reply only made Sofia's tears flow faster and warm Elena's heart.

It showed how much Amber cared for Sofia as Elena knew that she would do for Isabel.

"Elena! King Roland told me you were here. Is everything—" Isabel stopped, noticing what was going on. "¿debo dejar?"

"No. Eres bueno," Elena answered, seeing her sister's look of confusion.

Isabel had come flying through the door like a small whirlwind and was looking around with wide eyes before they settled on the other two princesses.

"Sofia! Amber!" Isabel broke into a wide smile as she moved to greet them, then paused at the garment Sofia was holding. "WOW, that's beautiful!" She exclaimed, marveling at it with delighted eyes.

"Isabel!" Sofia placed the garment down before approaching Isa, hugging her tightly in greeting.

"I'm so happy to see you two again!"

"So are we. It's been frustrating these days."

"That would have explained all those people coming to visit you," Isabel realized, looking at the bandage on Sofia's face. "Is that from Vor?"

"Yeah," Sofia bowed her head, feeling insecure again. Isabel hugged her again.

"I'm just glad you're here." She said simply, which warmed Sofia's heart and eased a little of the heaviness. It was something, at least.

"By the way, I met your Royal Sorcerer and thanked him. I think he likes the gift I brought him. I didn't know he was an inventor, too! That's so amazing! I hope he can show me some of his inventions!" Isabel proceeded to babble excitedly and Sofia grinned. Isa has just become the latest member of Cedric the Great's fan club.

Elena laughed at her sister's excitement, then turned back to Sofia.

"Isa didn't mean anything wrong by asking that question about Vor," Elena said in a whisper.

"I know. It's just... I don't like to relive the moment where she struck me. I was in a lot of pain and if it wasn't for my power of love..." Sofia trailed off, holding back a lump that was forming in her throat.

Elena hugged her carefully. "People are gonna ask questions and they don't know they might be hurtful. Just kindly ask them to hold back on such questions and mostly they'll stop. " Elena pressed her cheek to Sofia's, in a reassuring gesture. "I'll talk to her later. Right now, let's focus on the moment." Sofia wiped the fresh tears away, wondering if she would ever stop crying over the most innocently, well-meant inquiries.

"Thanks Elena."

"You're welcome. But I think we stayed in this room way too much. Besides I have a feeling you're going to get more gifts soon."

"From everyone in Avalor?" Sofia guessed though a bit surprised.

Elena's grin widened. "Yup! And not just for you, but your parents, Amber, James, Cedric... everyone in Avalor is rooting for you and wants you to feel better!" Elena wanted to laugh at Sofia's shocked expression. "And of course, to thank you for everything you've done. You bring people together. That's an amazing and beautiful power to have."

Touched, Sofia blushed slightly.

Putting on one of the hats Clio had given her as the last thing she wanted was to be asked about the bandage on her face again, Sofia grabbed Amber's hand who gently patted her shoulder.

"You'll be okay. We know Elena's family," Amber smiled, watching as the purple ribbon from the hat waved back and forth while they walked back to the throne room. "Clio is surprisingly good with her hat choices. You think maybe she could—"

"Oh Amber!" Sofia interrupted with a giggle. "You known Clio for years! She'll get you one if you ask nicely."

Amber beamed and the sisters giggled.

Meanwhile, Elena and Isabel followed close behind while giving space to the two girls.

"She seems okay," Isabel cautiously remarked as she glanced at her sister. Elena mused.

"She's better now, but was really upset just a while ago," the older princess answered thoughtfully to Isabel's silent question. "Her injuries are pretty bad-looking, so they're making her feel a little self-conscious" she glanced at her sister gently who suddenly looked slightly abashed. "It's okay, Isa. You didn't know."

"I'll try to be careful next time."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Sofia seems happy with the hat covering the bandage," Isabel smiled a little.

"As long as she's feeling more secure, that's what matters," Elena took her sister's hand and smiled at Isabel. "Let's catch up. I wanna see if Estéban has stopped scolding Skylar for cutting in line."

\- - - - - - -

Upon arriving back to the throne room, they were greeted by the rest of their families. Upon seeing Sofia, Luisa rushes up to her and embraces the girl in a hug and covers her with kisses, followed by Francisco, who kissed her hand before hugging her.

"Oh, it's SOO GOOD to see you, querido!" Elena watched as her abuela gushed over the girl and her abuelo followed suit. Sofia seemed to enjoy the attention as she embraced the old couple.

"Look at how beautiful you've grown!" Francisco beamed and Sofia blushes at the compliment.

Elena and Isabel smile as they approach and take in the whole scene. Skylar was chatting with James, who was sharing all the latest news while Estéban was speaking to the steward Baileywick. They were clearly coordinating the schedule with their visit in mind, with Naomi and Gabe present. Then she sees Mateo and grins.

Mateo was standing before Cedric, clearly in conversation and the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia seemed both pleased and flattered. Mateo was bent slightly as if in a half bow and from the sounds of it, was trying to offer praise while seeking advice.

This delighted Elena; such a difference from not so long ago.

Things were different then. But despite what was going on back home, Enchancia was the perfect break from it all.

And with Sofia slowly healing but not her old self entirely, Elena remembered Skylar's words from the ship the night before.

She did love people who they couldn't love themselves or in Sofia's case even look at herself.

And that love made all the difference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sofia couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed dinner so much with her family. And now, it feels like her family has only grown bigger with Elena and her family present.

The lively chatter, playful teasing and bickering, truly brought an air of warmth and closeness that was all too palpable and infectious.

Sofia herself was seated between Elena and her mother, who was naturally beside her father. Roland was enjoying conversation with Elena's grandfather, Francisco, regaling him with events in Avalor.

Mateo was a few seats down, talking in earnest with Cedric who listened attentively and would occasionally answer. After getting over his initial shyness and being overwhelmed at being in the presence of 'such a truly gifted sorcerer (Mateo's own words, which Cedric didn't correct but rather smiled indulgently), the two began to have an actual discussion about everything from magic to asking for guidance and advice. Cedric was all too happy to oblige and complimented Mateo for taking on such a tremendous responsibility as Royal Wizard at such a young age. "You must be truly gifted yourself and possess great potential for Princess Elena to have chosen you," he smiled sincerely.

Mateo blushed, both proud and embarrassed.

Isabel held back a giggle at Mateo's embarrassment, sitting beside James.

While her sister and his sisters had their time of comforting and healing, they had their own with James venting on how strong he had to be for Amber and Sofia since the Vor incident.

She felt terrible for the future knight of Enchancia, knowing that having to be the strongest one out of the three had to be difficult.

But as she chatted with James, Isabel could see smiles on Amber and Sofia's faces, making herself a mental note not to ask about anything from the Vor incident that might upset them.

Just seeing them happy, at least for now, was enough.

Luisa was seated between Prince James and her husband, who she was trying to get to stop telling stories and to focus on his meal. "Just let the man eat, for heavens sakes! You, too unless you want your dinner to get cold," Luisa was trying to pull Francisco's attention away.

"I'm just getting to the good part, mi'amor!" Francisco turned to his wife with a pleading expression. Luisa huffed.

"The good part can wait until AFTER you've eaten." She gave him a look then he deflated.

Miranda hid a laugh behind her hand as Roland grinned at the exchange.

When the children would grow and they would have to retire, Miranda smiled softly in the hopes that she and Roland would be like Luisa and Francisco one day.

But that was light years away, seeing her children enjoy themselves for the first time in days.

Estéban was seated between Elena and Princess Amber, with whom he was engaged in conversation and was pleased to find he rather enjoyed talking with the young future queen. On Amber's other side was Gabe and between him and Cedric sat Naomi, who was happily answering questions the sorcerer had about Norberg, where she was born. Gabe was trying to tell a few jokes but failed miserably, though James laughed until he started choking. Luisa promptly smacked the young prince on the back, who started breathing normally and managed a thank you. Luisa smiled at him and gave the young captain of the guard a look.

"I'll uh, save jokes for later, " Gabe blushed as he returned to his plate.

"It's best not to joke around when one is eating," Grand Mum, who was sitting next to Tilly and Sir Bartlebey, smiled softly at Gabe. "Roland used to try it when he and Tilly were children."

"Yes and every time, I would end up shooting juice out my nose," Tilly grinned as she sipped from her own drink. Among the giggling and "Eww!" from Amber, she spared a glance at a grimacing Cedric. "Oh, don't make that face, Cedric! You and Cordelia thought it was hilarious!"

"When we were children," Cedric retorted as Sofia couldn't help but giggle.

"Father usually had you apologize afterwards," Tilly recalled, noticing Sofia's smile at the thought of her mentor acting out.

It was heartening to see. And amusing, given how Cedric was usually so well-behaved as a child. Though Roland usually ended up roping him into some mischief.

Grand Mum remembered that well, noticing Sofia's hat.

It wasn't appropriate to wear hats inside for it was more for outside but she knew that Sofia had been through a lot in the past few days so she held her tongue.

"How are you enjoying Princess Elena's visit Sofia?" Grand Mum asked, hoping to make a conversation that wasn't hello or thank you.

Sofia beamed. "It's been great! We've done a lot over the last few days!"

Indeed, Sofia has taken great delight in showing Elena around. She introduced her to Clover, Mia and Robin, then to Minimus, who was overjoyed to see Sofia out and about again, having been worried sick for her over the last week. Introducing the flying horse to Skylar was an experience; the jaquin had started most of the other horses and it took a while to calm them down. Minimus was unsure if he liked the large flying cat, but Sofia convinced him that Skylar was a friend and so, he would tolerate him.

Elena had been all too happy to meet some of Sofia's friends. Ruby and Jade were wonderful girls and utterly excited to meet the princess whom they'd been told so much about.

Lucinda and her two witch friends, Lily and Indigo, were a treat. When Lucinda asked her if she would try riding a broom, Elena eagerly climbed on with the young witch.

Much to Skylar's consternation.

"Hey I can't help but feel insulted!" He groused as Elena took off with Lucinda. Lily, taking pity, scratched behind his ears and cooed.

"Awww, I'd LOVE to ride on you, you big sweet kitty!" Skylar purred at the attention, then let the little witch hop on before taking off.

No one questioned why Sofia had been wearing hats, knowing how brutal the summer heat could be.

Sofia though was resist to wear the garment that Amber had made her, not wanting to ruin it.

Only to get twenty more of them including nightwear.

Sofia could only wonder if it might be a little overkill, but realized that Amber wanted to ensure her sister was comfortable and to deflect unwanted questions and stares.

That was the last thing she needed, talking to Grand Mum until she felt her stomach growl in hunger.

Eating softly Sofia was grateful that her scars hadn't cause any trouble for her for the past few days.

But if they did, Elena always had the ointment and bandages available to clean her up with a private place so no one would ask any questions.

She had been so invasive with devouring her food that Sofia didn't feel the blood trailing down her left leg.

At least not at first.

It was only when someone dropped their fork and Baileywick stopped to retrieve it after retrieving a clean one for them that he sucked in a breath after a glance under the table.

Rising slowly and deceptively calm, he approached Sofia, trying to keep a neutral expression. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and made a slight gesture towards her leg. She glanced down and sucked in a breath.

Elena pulled herself away from conversation when she noticed the look on Sofia's face. She was biting her lip, keeping as calm as possible and not wanting to arouse panic. "Sofia?" She asked quietly before glancing down and feeling her stomach drop.

'Damn, this had to happen NOW' she swore to herself in a way that would have earned her a lecture from abuela about ladies using such language.

Knowing Sofia would hate to draw the attention to herself, Baileywick made a slight gesture to the queen.

Miranda nodded softly, excusing herself before going to her daughter.

Sofia's face was red in embarrassment and the bright eyes she had been used to for the last few days were steaming with tears.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the flow as she felt her mother reach her. The queen shared a nod with Elena as they moved to help Sofia.

Cedric, who was sitting right across from the princess, saw her distress and moved quickly, casting a charm and Sofia felt her leg bandaged to stop the flow of blood.

Casting her mentor a grateful look, Sofia excused herself with Elena and her mother, quickly leaving the dining hall.

Meanwhile, Cedric glanced under the table again, feeling both saddened and angry at the sight. Another quietly spoken spell and there was no trace left of blood that had dripped onto the floor.

His appetite gone, he sat back in his seat, gazing at the now empty space where his sweet young apprentice once occupied just moments ago. He'd trade all his magic just for her to be happy again.

She'd been happy for the past few days, having him feel that everything was slowly getting better.

Until now. Now he was going back to square one, swearing under his breath about the Vor woman.

This, he realized morosely, was going to take longer than a few days. He knew that.

But why, WHY did it have to be Sofia?

Sofia was quiet all the way back to her room as her mother and Elena hurried her there. Despite asking her if she was in pain, she could only nod or shake her head to any of their questions. This only worried them further. Sofia hated that.

'I hate that I'm making them worry about me so much,' the young girl mulled as they finally reached her room and went inside. Then the task of changing her bandages began. Cedric had done well in wrapping up her leg before they brought Sofia back to her room. The last thing they wanted was for her to leave a crimson trail behind. Which would have made things worse for the poor girl.

She hated suffering like she was, feeling Elena unwrap the blood soaked bandage.

Sofia tried not to flinch at the action, having been used to it by now but it hurt when the bandage was completely soaked in crimson.

She vomited a little at the sight, having not glanced at the bandages before.

Amber always had her look away or something else had her attention while it was being done.

But now, there was nothing to distract her from the sight. Despite her best efforts to prevent it, a fresh wave of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Sofia," Elena's gentle voice touched her ears as she placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I know it looks bad. We'll take care of it," trying to be as reassuring as possible while holding back her own sorrow.

The jagged bloody scar had her clutch a fist in anger. Vor had ruined Sofia's life by giving her something so insulting to the young princess that it made her cry and vomit again.

Miranda grabbed a handkerchief, wiping off what was once dinner off her daughter's face, sighing sadly at Sofia's distress.

"Oh, sweetie," By unspoken agreement, Miranda switched places with Elena so she could better comfort her daughter. Sitting up on the bed beside her, the queen hugged her precious child as close as she could. Elena took over the task of tending to Sofia's leg. It took everything in Miranda to not break down sobbing. She had done plenty of that the first two nights after Vor. Thankfully, Roland had been there to comfort her even as he shed a few tears himself. Gods, she loved that man.

But now, she had to be mother and that meant holding back the tears. Her poor, brave daughter had been valiantly trying to do the same through this whole matter. Trying to be the mature, solid girl everyone expected her to be.

But she couldn't. And Miranda had to make clear that was okay. She didn't have to be mature Sofia. She could be sad Sofia and cry on her mother when she was in pain, even as her own heart ached at seeing her hurting.

It was all the fear of nearly failing to stop her and shame of feeling so weak.

It was time to work on putting those fears and shame to rest.

So as any mother, Miranda gently rocked Sofia, arms wrapped around her and soothing her daughter as if she were a baby again, stroking her soft hair and murmuring. "It's all right, my little girl," Miranda soothed, rocking her daughter slowly as if trying to put her to sleep. "You cry as much as you want. Cry as long as you need. I'm right here and I'm going to stay here." She kissed the top of Sofia's head, who's sobs had softened to sniffles. "I love you, Sofia. Even when you're scared and hurting-especially then- I'll love you all the more. That's what a mother is for." Sofia looked up at her mother with bleary red eyes into her mother's own tender gaze. She sniffed again.

"Even if I fail?" She asked in a small voice. "Even when I'm scarred and gross and... ugly?" Her eyes widened almost fearfully and Miranda felt her heart break even more.

"Even and especially then," she held her daughter tighter. "No matter what, even when you fall. Even if you get scars and feel ugly, I'll love you. ALWAYS." She said this with a firmness and certainty that Sofia to be nothing but true and felt a wave of relief wash over her even as fresh tears flowed.

Elena listened to all this as she washed, treated and bandaged Sofia's wound. The words the queen spoke with such a familiar warmth and love it made her heart ache with longing for her own mother.

But she knew that Sofia was going to be okay in Miranda's arms.

All she really needed was a clean dress, assurance about herself, and a leap of faith that she wasn't ill.

Vomiting up dinner three times was a sign that Sofia had been in distress from looking at the scar on her leg.

"I'm sorry," Sofia muttered, looking down at herself. "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay, honey." Miranda assured as she continued to stroke Sofia's hair. "It's a lot to deal with. You'll be okay. Even if it hurts now, you'll pull through."

"I know but I got sick all over myself just by looking at a scar. I'm wasting your and Elena's time. I'm tired."

"We'll get you settled into something warm. And you're not wasting our time. We want to help you."

"And honestly, I don't know ANYONE who wouldn't feel queasy with something like this," Elena gestured to Sofia's freshly wrapped leg. She managed to wipe away a few tears that slipped out and hoped no one noticed. "I took a fall when I was your age and messed up my arm pretty bad. One look at that blood and both me AND my Papi lost our breakfast! It was awful!" She managed a weak smile. "Believe me, I'd have been more worried if you didn't get sick."

Sofia seemed to consider this as her mother, patting her on the back, went to retrieve fresh clothes for her daughter. It made her feel slightly better to hear that Elena had felt with that same thing. To hear her father also got sick was almost reassuring, in a sense. It showed how worried he must have been for his daughter. And that's only natural; to care and worry for family when they're hurting is natural. Normal. Right.

Something like a small weight lifted from Sofia's chest as this realization settled in and she felt just a little bit better. Even though she hated worrying the people she loved, it was a relief and comfort to know they were all there for her. A sudden memory surfaced in her mind.

'You've always been there for us, Sofia. Let us be there for you.' Vivian's voice and words floated through her mind like a gentle breeze as she recalled those very words. Just before they went off to face Vor.

And Sofia smiled.

Everything had been great and they had almost defeated Vor.

If only that had happened than Sofia wouldn't be thinking of herself as ugly for the scars she had gained from that woman.

But the smile lasted for awhile as Miranda got her undressed out of the soiled dress and into the long nightgown Amber had made.

Sofia almost wanted to cry.

It was beautiful; a soft lavender that reached the floor. The fabric was so soft and comfortable it made her feel like she wanted to sleep right there.

Sofia had to laugh at sleeping with her hat on, taking it off as Miranda looked at the bandage.

Luckily not as much blood unlike the leg had soaked through, having her heart break at Sofia's cry of pain at the sound of the bandage being unwrapped.

Elena had gotten a fresh wash in of water and aimed the queen. After Sofia's bandage was freshly dressed, Miranda turned down the covers. Elena hummed thoughtfully for a moment as she watched the mother and daughter. Memories floating softly of her own mother tucking her in at night.

"Good night, Sofia." Miranda kissed her daughter's wrapped forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mom. I love you." Miranda smiled and hugged Sofia gently.

"I love you, too."

She got up to leave and headed to the door. Elena then turned to her.

"I'd like to stay with her." She announced. "If that's all right by you, your majesty."

"It's all right by me, if it's all right by Sofia." Miranda looked to Sofia, who nodded eagerly. "All right then. I'll send in for a few extra blankets."

"And please tell Isa I'll be by later to see her," Elena asked as the queen nodded.

"I will," Miranda promised, seeing Sofia go to sleep.

The only time of the day Sofia was truly at peace, cuddling the stuffed bunny Amber had given her her first Wassailia at the castle in her arms.

Even Elena had to smile at the sight. Isabel rarely slept with stuffed animals anymore so seeing her savor with one was a little unexpected.

But she supposed with everything that's happened, Sofia needs some comfort.

Grabbing the chair by the vanity, Elena pulled it up beside the bed and sat down. After a moment, she reached out and gently stroked one of Sofia's arms in a comforting gesture.

"I'm here, Sofia." She whispered softly. "You're not alone."

Elena only heard Sofia's soft breathing, seeing a smile plastered on her face.

Perhaps the stuffed bunny was working. Or maybe it was Elena being there that was helping Sofia sleep without something to put her to sleep.

Either way, it was reassuring to see. Though who knows what tomorrow will be like.

Elena hoped it would be better than the night before, watching Sofia sleep for an hour before checking on Isabel.

It would just be really quick before she would go back to Sofia's room, bumping into Amber in the hallway.

"You okay?" Elena asked softly, picking up the stuffed unicorn the future queen of Enchancia had dropped.

Amber didn't answer at first, then glanced away as Elena knelt before her. "Sofia was bleeding through her bandages again. I saw the blood just before Cedric managed to clean it up with his magic."

"Sofia's in bed now. We cleaned her up. She saw her leg scar... got a little sick," Elena admitted reluctantly. She didn't want to tell the poor girl too much, seeing how guilty she felt over Sofia getting trapped inside the Amulet in the first place. Still, she refused to lie to Amber. Amber sighed quietly.

"I was afraid of that." She was quiet for a moment. Then looked at the older princess with sadness in her eyes. "How could this have happened? And to Sofia, of all people? Why did she have to get hurt? Now she has those scars-"

"Amber-" Elena started softly. But Amber needed to vent this.

"I KNOW, you'll say it's not my fault. And maybe one day, I'll believe that. But for right now..." Amber struggled to hold herself together, trying not to cry. Trying to be strong for her sister. She turned away from Elena, hugging herself as if to keep from going to pieces.

Elena watched the younger princess, understanding in her eyes as she observed Amber struggling with the turbulent emotions rising and surging inside her like a stormy sea.

"I know what you're feeling," Elena began softly as she touched the blond princess's shoulder. "It's hard being the oldest sometimes. You feel there's so much riding on your shoulders and when something bad happens, you feel like you could have stopped it."

Amber glanced at Elena, urging her to continue.

"I felt the exact same way when Shuriki first attacked and I couldn't do anything to stop what happened to my family. Especially to Isabel." Elena paused as she knelt to the floor, casting her gaze to the stuffed toy in her hands. Amber was now turned fully to look at her.

"Everything happened so fast; all I could think about was stopping Shuriki before she hurt anyone else I loved. I had to protect Isa. I.." Elena hugged the unicorn close to her chest. "All that mattered to me then was keeping Isa safe. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her, too."

Amber blinked as tears silently went down her cheeks.

"I kept thinking that too with Sofia. I know she was in the amulet with Vor but when she came out and showed us her forehead scar, I felt sick," Amber sniffed, taking the unicorn back. "Sofia made me this unicorn for our first Wassailia together. I made her the bunny with some help from our mom. Every time I look at my unicorn, I know she's safe. But when it comes to the scars?! I know she's not! She's hurting! If I had just gotten there quicker or had not suggested Vor getting trapped inside the amulet then she wouldn't... She would never be thinking of herself as ugly or a monster!"

"You didn't KNOW this would happen!" Elena exclaimed softly. She placed her hands on Amber's shaking shoulders. "Even though it was your idea to use the Amulet to trap Vor, you could never have known she would pull Sofia in and hurt her." Elena pulled the younger girl closer, trying to offer whatever comfort she could. "You had no control over the outcome, Amber. And that's the hardest thing for someone like you to accept." Amber sniffled as she looked up at Elena, who's dark eyes glittered with wisdom. "You love your family, your kingdom so much that you're willing to put anything on the line to protect it all. You even went back to what you knew would be a dangerous situation and fought against someone who you knew could hurt you. But because Sofia went, you went, too. You believed in her. And that Faith paid off. If it weren't for you, if you weren't there, Sofia never would have made it. You helped her more than you realize."

"I guess... Maybe you're right," Amber sighed, hugging her unicorn close. "I just want to check on her."

"To make sure she's okay?"

"Yes. Elena, does guilt ever go away? I can't help but get sick with worry about Sofia."

Elena's expression saddened. "I don't know if it ever goes away. Even though I know it's not my fault and was out of my hands, I still feel guilty for not being able to protect my parents. It... just depends on a lot of things. Mostly, I think it just gets easier to handle until it no longer eats us up." She hugged Amber close.

Amber could only nod softly, holding back a yawn.

Even before Elena had came, visiting Sofia since the Vor incident was like a routine of sorts.

Sometimes the future queen of Enchancia would find herself crawling into her little sister's bed without knowing it and by some miracle Sofia hadn't woken up, being too absorbed in her dreams to notice.

To her it was a good thing as Amber didn't want to embarrass herself with a long explanation.

"You're starting to look tired," Elena noticed with a smile. "But if you want to visit your sister before bed, then we'll do it."

Amber managed a slight smile and both princesses went to Sofia's room, creeping quietly in so as not to wake her.

Thankfully, Sofia was still asleep. In the same position as Elena had seen her. She gave a relieved sigh before helping Amber silently climb onto the bed.

Elena knew that Amber wanting to keep Sofia safe was a number one objective that the oldest princess of Enchancia had installed in her mind since the Vor incident.

And would likely be such for some time. At least, until they both felt secure enough to sleep comfortably through the night.

"Buenas noches niñas," Elena muttered softly, stroking their hair before stepping out of Sofia's room.

"You've been busy," Estéban noticed, showing a sympathetic smile as he and Elena moved away from Sofia's room.

"I just hate how that woman had hurt those girls so much! Amber's suffering from guilt and Sofia thinks of herself as nothing but a monstruo!"

Estéban shook his head sadly, then placed a steady hand on his cousin's shoulder. "They're very young to carry such burdens. But fortunately, have you for guidance, Elena." She turned and saw the expression on Estéban's face and it was clear he was sincere. "They will pull through. And we shall help them."

Elena smiled at Estéban before hugging him, which he responded by gently patting her on the back.

Estéban shook his head as they walked down the halls to their rooms. "As I said, they shall have help and guidance, from you especially. We shall, as they say, ride out the storm and wait for the sun." Estéban recited with clear importance.

Elena allowed herself a grin. "That's what Naomi says," she teased with a smirk. Estéban blanched.

"If you repeat this conversation, I shall deny it," the chancellor lowered his voice in slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Unless I tell it to Sofia to cheer her up."

"Of course you will. Like Skylar did today with his little stunt."

Estéban pouted a bit as Elena let herself a small laugh. "I won't tell Naomi," she promised.

"Great," Estéban smiled a little in relief. "You go check on Isabel. Who knows what she and Prince James have gotten into by now."

Elena nodded softly, knowing that James had to be frustrated with everything that was happening.

She knew that he loved his sisters but also knew that he was the one that needed a gentle but stern talking to.

'Maybe I can talk to him tomorrow.' Elena suddenly felt guilty; in all this worry and concern for Sofia and Amber, poor James was left with no one to confide in about his feelings. Granted he was nearly a teen, but still young and wanted to help. But... he wasn't able to help his sisters like a brother should. It had to be eating him up inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He had remembered it well. It had been the day of the Flying Derby tryouts.

Hugo had just knocked his little sister off her horse and James had given him a look of disgust before flying down to her.

Naturally he remembered that she had landed on the haystack with her hands to her face in defeat.

Except it didn't happen this time.

As he heard the audience's horrified gasps and Amber muttering a couple unladylike words about Hugo, James heard a couple of bones cracking and a loud cry of pain.

Sofia rarely cried, sending James flying to her aid as quickly as he could.

James cursed Hugo under his breath with the very few words he knew from Cedric whenever the man had been frustrated as he gently stroked Sofia's hair.

He saw fresh tears leak from her usually joyful eyes, looking at him with a pained face.

His breath caught in his throat. His heart was hammering and he felt his insides twist into knots at the sight of Sofia in agony.

How could he have let this happen? He's the big brother. It's HIS JOB to look after his little sister.

His little sister, who was gazing at him with wide, pleading blue eyes... "It hurts, James.." she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Sofia," James choked out as he held her hand tightly. His own light brown eyes misted with tears but he fought them back. " I should've been able to stop this. I should've protected you. I'm sorry."

"James..." Sofia wept his name.

"I'm sorry, Sof..."

 _I'm sorry...  
_  
James has shot up in bed at that point, his face wet with tears.

He hadn't had a dream send him to tears like that except for the second day. Only that had actually happened.

A month after Sofia first became a princess, a creep tried to take both his sisters in the middle of the night.

Except Amber had kicked him in the balls, making James smile at the memory. But Sofia wasn't so lucky.

Thankfully she was found within a week. Malnourished and bald from the creep chopping off her hair but emotionally and physically alright.

The eventually named creep who James couldn't remember now was executed three days afterward with Sofia wearing a knitted hat until her hair would grow back.

He had been able to help her back then with nightmares and the knitted hats.

But especially when her hair was starting to grow back and the boys gave an occasional snicker at the curls before James would threaten them with a glare that told them to shut it.

But now? There was nothing to stop the stares over her scars. Nothing to prevent the questions and whispers from overly-curious, nosy yet ultimately well-meaning people. And being inflicted by magic made them far more visible, not just permanent.

James hung his head in shame. Tears filled his eyes again and he vigorously tried to wipe them away. 'Why couldn't I have been quicker? I should've jumped on Minimus when I had the chance. If I was there, I might've...'

With a deep breath, James pulled his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head into his arms, he let himself sob in silence. All the while, scolding himself for letting himself breakdown like this.

'I'm a prince,' he thought furiously to himself even as the tears flowed down his cheeks. 'I'm a KNIGHT! And a knight doesn't cry! He doesn't curl up and cry like a baby!'

Yet the tears kept coming and James could only let them fall.

\- - - - - - -

King Roland the Second of Enchancia could only look upon his children in concern at breakfast the next morning. Sofia, while looking much better after changing and treating her bandages, was quieter than she was last night before she was suddenly escorted away by Miranda and Princess Elena. Amber looked a little tired, yet seemed all right as she ate her sausage. Yet still kept glancing at Sofia, as if to reassure herself that she was holding up.

But it was James he was honestly the most concerned for. As his eyes fell on his only son, he saw instantly the traces of redness around his eyes and took in his uncharacteristically subdued demeanor. While he'd typically be halfway through his first plate by now and calling for his second helping, today he was only picking at his food, his usually cheerful, energetic demeanor subdued.

Roland was at a loss. He knew James felt guilty about what happened. But he didn't realize it had gotten THIS bad.

The events around Vor had taken their toll on the young prince and Roland, in his desire to ensure that his daughters were cared for, had neglected to see that his son was assured, too. Roland cursed himself for overlooking him.

He never thought his son would be suffering too.

James never showed it. He never showed it years ago when Sofia had been taken from them. He had been worried about her like they all had been but once a malnourished Sofia had come home, James had been in awe by the lack of hair on his sister's head before Amber glared at him.

But scars weren't an easy fix like the hats had been so Sofia wouldn't have been asked too many questions back then.

The scars were more visible and promoted more questions than Sofia could answer.

Roland grumbled under his breath at the thought, trying to focus on his own breakfast.

Meanwhile, Elena glanced around the table and tried to squash the feeling of helplessness she felt sitting in her chest. Despite outwardly appearing well, she could tell the mood had dropped significantly since dinner last night and the difference was noticeable and almost jarring. And while Gabe, who was seated next to James this time, tried to engage in light conversation with the young prince and ask him questions about being a knight, it didn't seem to help much. Naomi talking of her family's travels on the seas and Isabel talking about her science projects earned some attention, but still...

Elena spared a glance at Queen Miranda, who squeezed her husband's hand and gently encouraged her son to eat.

But Elena could see that James didn't want to eat, seeing the redness in his eyes.

Had he been crying?

He had to be as Elena turned away, hearing Amber sigh softly.

She seemed alright the night before as the crown princess of Avalor saw her twiddling with her fingers.

"Something on your mind?" Elena whispered softly.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back, keeping her voice low.

Elena knew that she wanted to focus on breakfast and she had a right to as she noticed James and Francisco excusing themselves.

It felt wrong to eavesdrop, knowing that James really needed someone's his gender to talk to but Elena couldn't help it.

She watched her abuelo put his fork down and, with a big show of his hands exclaim. "Ahh, that was wonderful! Thank you so much for the delicious breakfast, my friends!"

Elena glanced at her abuelo's plate and noticed it was only half finished.

"Anyway! I think I for one, would love to see the young prince show me what he has learned in his training to be a knight. If, that is of course, all right with him," Francisco turned to James and smiled encouragingly, his smile reaching his eyes. James blinked in surprise.

"Umm, sure!" James responded, confused and yet somewhat pleased.

"May we, your majesties?" Francisco turned to Roland and Miranda, who both looked equally confit, but smiled.

"Of course, Senior Francisco." Roland said. "It's quite alright."

"Please, And do enjoy yourselves." Miranda added with a smile. "Especially you James."

"I will Mom," James promised with a smile, getting up from his seat.

Elena watched as James escorted her grandfather out, but not before casting Roland and Miranda a reassuring look. They returned it gratefully as their son led the older man out.

She wanted to eavesdrop but knew that James needed one on one with Francisco.

But she hoped that he would be okay.

\- - - - - -

Francisco Flores had been unable to help but notice how Prince James was acting. When they first arrived in Enchancia, the boy was happy and delighted to see them all again and, in the overwhelming relief they were all alive and comforting young Sofia, no one really noticed how the young prince was really holding up in the aftermath of Vor.

But now, with his sullen demeanor, loss of appetite and eyes tinged pink from what were clearly tears, it was all too clear.

And to Francisco Flores, all too familiar. It was a face he had worn himself after his daughter Lucia was killed by Shuriki. With no real time to mourn, he and his wife and granddaughter Isabel, were magically placed in a painting by Alacazar as a means to protect them.

It was only forty one years later, after being liberated from the painting and freeing Avalor from Shuriki's tyranny, that Francisco let himself grieve. And the guilt struck him fully.

Like it probably was doing to the young prince.

His sisters were suffering from nightmares and forever lasting scars with him being unable to do NOTHING to help.

And that, Francisco realized as he walked with the prince, was going to be the hardest part to accept.

The boy was young and would no doubt being heading into being a teenager soon to where thinking about the Vor incident would get him upset.

"Mr. Francisco?" James asked softly, making sure no one else was around.

"Yes, Prince James?" Francisco asked, smiling kindly at the boy. James glanced around a bit more, then hesitatingly looked up at the duke, his patient expression not leaving his face.

"I have some things on my mind."

"I'm all ears. What's on your mind?"

James tried to form his thoughts into words. He didn't want to come across as stupid or sound weak. But strongly suspected that Francisco wouldn't care and genuinely would want to help him.

And if he sounded weak, it would be alright. He wasn't expected to act like a prince at the moment.

His sisters wouldn't leave from his mind, leaving him desperate to someone to talk to.

Even if they wouldn't understand his situation.

Unbeknownst to James, the man standing beside him knew, understood all too well.

"Sof and Amber have been on my mind lately," James signed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since the Vor incident?" Francisco asked in understanding.

He knew it was stating the obvious; it was on everyone's mind.

The oldest and youngest princesses of Enchancia weren't themselves, security on Enchancia's side seemed to be higher, and there was nothing but negative emotions as of late.

Whether it be about scars or themselves.

"Yes," James muttered softly, trying to hold back tears.

Family friend or not he didn't want to show that he was weak. It wouldn't be who he was.

Sensing that James wasn't quite ready to speak yet, Francisco took initiative; he placed a hand on James his shoulder and encouraging him to look up, smiled as he guided him further down the hall.

"How about we continue this discussion when we get to the field, hm?" James blinked for a moment, then lead Francisco along. The old man's hand never leaving his shoulder.

\- - - - - - -

The field was empty of knights and soldiers thankfully.

James sighed in relief at that, thinking that with the increased security, the knights and soldiers couldn't have time to practice their skills.

"Thank you Sof and Amber," James muttered under his breath, holding back a smile.

He did feel terrible for his sisters there was no doubt about that.

Still, he was glad no one was around.

"Well!" Francisco looked briskly around . "Seems we have the whole place to ourselves, Prince James! Very good!" Striding over to a nearby rack of swords, he carefully pursued the selection before picking up a long, thin bendy blade. After testing it, Francisco glanced over at James. "Tell me, have you been learning the art of fencing?"

James shrugged. "I've learned a little."

"Well, how would you like to learn more?" I'd be happy to teach you!" Francisco picked up a second similar blade. "Elena is an accomplished fencer and took home Avalor's championship cup! I would be delighted to teach you." He watched as James pondered the offer, then nodded in acceptance.

Francisco beamed.

His granddaughter and Sofia had often wrote to each other that fencing was mentioned once.

But as an activity for school.

Still he couldn't help but smile as James started the first move. The young prince was rather good but he could tell that something was biting him.

Of course, it was obvious what it was. But he couldn't force it out of him. Francisco would have to gently pull it out of James. Encourage him to open up.

Asking him about his thoughts about the Vor incident might be a good start.

But he had to phrase it in a way that made him feel safe and comfortable to talk about it.

So after a few rounds, the two of them had sat down in the grass to catch their breath as James sighed.

"I shouldn't be holding in the feelings I've had since what happened in for this long," James admitted, taking a deep breath.

Not that he said this aloud. Still...

He so wanted to share these feelings with someone. Anyone who would listen...

"Ahh, that takes me back," Francisco wipes his brow with a handkerchief. "I haven't fenced like that in YEARS! Last time I did, I was training my Lucia."

"Who?"

"Oh, my daughter," Francisco smiled broadly. "She was a very gifted fencer. She was so good, she made it all the way to the finals. The only thing that stopped her was a broken wrist and THAT was because her opponent was a dirty cheat!" He shook his head. " My poor girl was heartbroken. I was so worried for her. Wanting nothing more than to protect her from harm."

"That's how I've felt since everything that's happened," James confessed, his voice a little shaky.

"You just want to protect your sisters?"

"Except I can't!"

James didn't mean for it to come out the way it did; he sounded so pathetic to his ears. Like he was still a child.

So small and helpless.

But what was even more embarrassing that tears were flowing in his eyes.

He hadn't cried in front of another adult since he was younger.

That had been when he was a toddler. He and Amber had gotten into a fight over something and according to Roland, he had started crying because of it.

Except now he wasn't crying over a fight. It was over his inability to help his sisters in their time of need.

He was so caught up in his tears, James didn't feel the arm around his shoulders until, wiping his tears, he looked up into Francisco's face. His expression of gentle understanding and sadness.

"I wanna help them!" James sobbed. "Especially Sof! But I can't! I don't know what they've gone through! Amber and Sof need each other more than they do me!"

"That is not true young prince," Francisco frowned.

"I don't understand. Amber has nightmares about the Vor incident and Sofia sees herself as a monster!"

"You understand they are in pain. You want to help them, but don't know how." Francisco started as he pulled James closer to his side. "You are a prince and above that, their brother. You are strong and brave. You should be able to help them. Protect them from harm." Francisco pauses for a moment, watching and listening as James paused in his weeping to listen.

"And yet..." Here, the older man's own face fell slightly. His expression became distant and thoughtful. Like he was recalling a distant memory that was still fresh in his mind.

"Nothing you could have done, nothing could have prepared you for what would happen. Nothing..." Francisco drew in a deep breath, turning back to focus on James, who was quiet now. His young eyes red from tears and surprised as the sadness in Francisco's own.

"And that is the greatest pain. That it was out of your hands. Nothing within your power to stop what befell your family, your sisters. It shames you, feeling so helpless and unable to do... anything." James's eyes widened as tears glittered in the old man's eyes before he blinked them away.

He suddenly understood. "Are you... you've...?"

"The day Shuriki came and took our kingdom is a day that will live in my memory forever," Francisco recalled in a softer voice. "For as long as I live, I shall never forget the shock, the despair, the absolute ANGER that seized me, the moment I discovered Raul and... Lucia - my dear Lucia- was taken from me. To know that not only was she gone, but I was HELPLESS to protect her. To protect and save my familia from the harm and anguish that followed. An anguish that has never left my Elena." Francisco paused for a breath, the memories of that dark time and the emotions that linked them welling up and biting at his heart.

James held a breath, remembering the story; Shuriki had attacked Avalor without warning and, in a short time, had quickly killed the king and queen, Elena's parents. Francisco's daughter and son-in-Law.

Before the Vor incident, Sofia had gotten a letter from Elena telling her that Shuriki was killed by the blaze of her scepter.

He had to admit that it had to be closure for the crown princess in a way.

But in another way, it only filled him with fury of being unable to do the same to Vor. The woman ruined his sisters physically and emotionally.

And maybe in a way himself.

He didn't had to be strong before. Amber and Sofia had been so independent of themselves that they only needed someone if it was for advice or help.

But it wasn't that way anymore.

James tried to get the thoughts of fury and wishing to end Vor himself in the hopes he wouldn't be thought of differently.

But... he couldn't. He never would have stood a chance. Only Sofia was able to defeat Vor, though he was still unclear on the details of how.

She wouldn't talk about it.

Getting her to open up wasn't so easy.

All James knew, was that he didn't get the chance to help until Cedric called on them all to use that spell to get Sofia out of the Amulet. That was SOMETHING at least.

But it wasn't enough as the nightmare from that morning played in his head.

Hearing her bones crack, hearing her cry, hearing her weep out his name.

It was too much for him as Francisco noticed his distressed look.

"There are some things we can't change, much as we wish to." Francisco wrapped his arm tighter around the young prince. "It's then, we must ask ourselves what we CAN change. What we CAN do for those we love. For me, it is music. I am always sure to have my guitar close by." And before James could blink, Francisco had his guitar and hands and began strumming a soft tune, a smile playing on his lips. James stares in a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Knowing what our familia needs can get us through times of crisis and even darkest moments. For my family, it is music." To emphasize, Francisco played a beautiful bridge of notes, his fingers dancing with the strings of his guitar with effortless ease. James listened with growing wonder.

It made him what was it Sofia would say when they were younger? Oh that's right! Feel at ease.

And it did for a moment before all the various nightmares James had of both sisters since the Vor incident come back to him.

"And always, it never fails to bring a smile to my familia's faces. Now... you know your sisters better than anyone, young prince. Surely you know of something, One thing that you alone can do that will only help your famillia better than anyone, young prince. Surely you know of something, The one thing that you alone can do that will help chase away the sadness, but will lift the spirits of your familia and even you. Do you know what that is?" Francisco asked with a kind, knowing smile.

"I do," James admitted, relaxing some. "I've been so worried about them that I haven't thought of anything."

"You have worried for them. That's normal."

"I don't think nightmares about Sof and Amber every night is normal Mr. Francisco."

"No, they're not." Francisco sighed as he placed his guitar down. "But maybe you can help chase them away."

James thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I know what I can do."

Francisco smiled as he listened to the young prince explain his plan, noticing how the boy's eyes lit up for the first time since he arrived.

\- - - - - - - - -

"You found another one where kid?"

Sofia had taken a break from everyone, Elena included, for what she knew was about five minutes before feeling a small stinging pain as Clover hopped into her lap.

She thought one of the bandages were starting to bleed again but knew that she would be whimpering if that were the case.

She didn't whimper. She gasped as she looked at her hands.

The right hand was starting to form a lightning scar.

She couldn't believe it.

Vor struck her there too.

But why was it waiting until now to form? The other two had shown up the day Vor had struck her.

"My-My hand..." Sofia whispered, in shock as she stared at the jagged mark on her skin. There was no way to hide this without wearing gloves.

She was only thankful that it wasn't bleeding at all.

Just a broken patch of redness upon her pale skin.

"Your hand?" Clover repeated, looking at the jagged mark. "Yeesh! Even as a demised spirit Vor hasn't left you be!"

Sofia sighed heavily, trying to keep from crying for what felt like the twentieth time. After that talk with her mother, she felt better about expressing her emotions and letting herself lean on people during this time. But she didn't want to make it a habit and end up falling apart over every little thing. Not that THIS was little, but still…

It was like Vor wasn't done with torturing her. Toying with her emotions and self esteem.

Why... WHY couldn't she just be left be and allowed to move on from this horrible nightmare? Reliving it day after day was getting tiring and she was sick of feeling helpless against it. It was time to DO something that helped her move forward. What that was, she wasn't sure yet.

But this, her eyes narrowed in disgust at the new scar on her hand, this certainly didn't help. It was like it was mocking her.

Was she going to get more soon? Was she going to get one in her hair like Princess Anna and her white streak?

Sofia hoped not, hiding away as a figure,a young one, noticed her distress.

"Sofia? What's wrong?" Amber asked softly before she frowned. "Another scar?"

With an air of clear resignation, Sofia presented her right hand so Amber could get a better look. Her older sister looked stunned, but thankfully composed herself as she examined the new, unwanted mark.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sofia muttered. "At least the other scars I can hide, no issue. NOW I have to wear gloves?"

"At least it's not bleeding. And it's not as obvious." Amber knew it was a small consolation. The fact that her sister had ANOTHER scar on top of the already painful ones she already had was just more pain and another reminder of a horrific event.

Hopefully, no more 'surprise' scars would appear.

All that mattered was making sure Sofia was all right. And even though she had gotten a little better, she was still far from being better.

But she would get there. Amber would make sure of it.

…

Why was Sofia wearing a winter glove in the middle of summer?

That was the question James wondered about as he spotted the purple glove before remembering why he was with Francisco.

He was going to cheer his sisters up and by their expressions alone it seemed like they desperately needed it.

But the winter glove was starting to bother him somewhat.

"Don't tell me Sof got ANOTHER one," James found himself grumbling in anger.

James forced himself to stop, then took a deep breath. He didn't know that for sure. Even though it was a possibility that something happened with her hand, no need to jump to conclusions. Getting angry about it now wouldn't help anything. It certainly wouldn't help Amber or Sofia.

Forget being angry, James told himself as he took a deep breath. You've been angry long enough and it won't do anymore good then it has in the past week. His most important duty now, was to help his sisters.

"Sof. Amber," he greeted them warmly as the two sisters glanced softly at him.

"All this insanity getting to you too?" Sofia joked, a forced smile on her face.

"I wouldn't call it insanity but I think I have something that the three of us can do together."

"Like we did months ago?"

"You'll see," James grinned with a wink as he took Amber's hand. "Come on!"

Both princesses followed their brother, leading them back towards the castle.

They wondered what in the name of Enchancia did he have in mind for the three of them.

The castle was not empty by any means as they heard conversation after conversation in pieces.

"Put that over there."

"-just a little higher!"

"-can't wait!"

"-be back any minute!"

"-hand me that-"

"-helpful?"

"-looks great!"

Sofia frowned thoughtfully as she recognized a few of the voices.

Elena, Naomi, Isabel, Mateo...

It just didn't make any sense!

But she couldn't be angry as whatever James wanted to do with her and Amber was getting her excited.

It almost made her forget about why she was wearing one of her winter gloves in the first place.

Well almost.

Feeling the rough patch against the leather fabric was difficult to ignore.

"Sof? Is everything alright?" James asked as he and Amber came to her side.

Sofia fidgeted with the glove before answering.

"I'll be alright." Sofia gave a slight smile. Breaking down about her (new) scar wasn't going to help and James had clearly gone to a lot of trouble to do something nice for her and Amber. And if Elena and her friends were involved, it was sure to be a great surprise.

James smiles in understanding, following his sister's lead. Time to work on moving on.

"Then let's go!" The young prince all but ran towards the doors to the ballroom, where Baileywick stood waiting with a grin. He bowed in greeting.

"Greetings, your highnesses!" His smile was warm and voice brighter than it's been in days. "May I present, a surprise for the Princesses Amber and Sofia, on behalf of their brother Prince James and the Royal entourage from Avalor!"

The doors flew open and and both girls gasped softly, their faces lighting in surprise.

What had gone through their brother's mind to do this for them?

"James when did you..." Amber started in surprise.

"...Think of this?" Sofia finished with a giggle. "I know it's been a rough couple of days but you didn't have to—"

"He wanted to," Francisco interrupted with a smile.

"He did? Why?"

"Because I wanted to help you two," James answered. "I may not have been there with Vor or witnessed Sof being pulled into her amulet but I'm still your brother."

Of course. Such a simple, obvious reason. James couldn't stop what happened and he couldn't change the outcome. That was beyond anyone's ability.

But being James, he could do what he does best; put a smile on their faces and get them to have fun.

And getting a few tears in the process. But that was to be expected when you lived with girls all your life.

The most tears though were from Sofia which wasn't much of surprise these days.

Said sister was beaming through her tears as she wrapped her arms around James tightly, then gazed in wonder inside the ballroom.

Every space of the room was occupied by some game or toy. She saw her own magic jump rope in use as Isabel jumped through it happily and recited an Avalorian rhyme. Further back, she could see Gabe building with the Merlin's blocks and Calista clapping in delight as his structure started to rise.

"Hopefully it doesn't end up in another kingdom," Sofia smirked, nudging James in the ribs.

"That was one time!" James pouted playfully. "I had no idea it would end up in Hildegard's kingdom!"

Sofia giggles as she looked around more. There were other toys and games in use; some she didn't recognize, but others? A dazzle ball soared through the air and was neatly caught by none other than Cedric, who smirked proudly as the ball turned into a frisbee and spun on his finger.

"You made her happier than she's well us have been," Amber smiled.

"Anything for you two," James smiled back. "But what's with the glove?"

"Sofia found another scar. Unfortunately this one she can't hide as easily."

"If Vor wasn't a spirit, I would do everything in my power to make sure she didn't hurt Sof again!"

"James, SHH!" Amber hushed her twin harshly as he raised his voice slightly. James bit his tongue.

It was useless to rant about it now. Vor was gone. She left marks but they would learn to move on from them. Time to move on. It was time to start the healing, however long and difficult that would be.

Now, it was time to focus on Sofia.

"We'll get through this together," James realized, finding no use in getting upset with the past. "We did it once before."

"Except you punched Hugo in the nose and broke it when Sofia's hair started to grow back," Amber recalled with a smirk.

"He was a jerk back then. I can't believe you saw something in him!"

"Hey Sofia does now not me."

"Hi you two!" Sofia giggled softly, taking their hands. "Elena says she has something for the three of us."

The twins ceased their conversation and quickly joined their sister, who lead them over to a smiling Elena.

"What's going on?" Amber wondered in surprise. "Isn't what James gave us enough?"

"Amber!" Sofia giggled again, biting her lip to control the excitement in her veins.

Elena's smile brightened. THIS was what was needed; for ALL of them.

"When I heard what James planned, I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to do for you." Her eyes glittered playfully.

"Which is?"

Sofia wanted to know as well as she glanced at James.

"I'm just wondering what it is like you two are," James smiled.

"You sure?" Amber joked with a playful roll of her eyes.

Sofia giggled, biting on a part of the glove to keep herself from being heard by everyone else.

Not that she was embarrassed for they had heard her laugh many times but with it being a surprise from Elena for her and her siblings, being quiet was her only option.

"I'll give you a hint: it's homemade," Elena smiled.

"How did you find the time?" Sofia wondered, itching to pull off her glove.

"Whenever I had the chance to. I would do anything for you three."

"You didn't have to do any of this. We would've... I-I would've been..."

"You would be hurting more instead of how you are now if I haven't come," Elena smiled, rubbing her hands together. "Now who's ready for their surprise?"

Amber held back her excitement, acting as queenly as possible while James held up his hand and waved it.

Sofia held her breath and looked expect and eagerly at Elena. Elena smiled and with a flourish, pulled the black sheet off the table beside her with a quick tug.

All three siblings made sounds of surprise, not expecting what they saw but the longer they looked, the more delighted they were.

Apparently, someone had been paying close enough attention and trailing them long enough to accurately paint some beautiful pictures of them. And all of events over the last few days.

"Baileywick was not happy when that canon was shot!" Amber giggled, forgetting her queenly posture as she glanced at James' painting. "He thought Sofia and I were hurt!"

"Hey, I was doing my brotherly duty!" James protested with his head high.

"And nearly gave poor Baileywick a heart attack!" Amber giggled, still smiling.

Sofia giggles as she gazed happily at the paintings. Of course, there was James with his cannon - a perfect half model brought from a very strange kingdom and family, though they were very nice and the king and queen praised her mother and father for having such brave children who show great leadership.

The next picture showed Elena beside Amber, the elder princess clearly speaking with and looking like a big sister to Amber herself, who looked to be listening intently.

The last one made Sofia smile; her and Elena hugging, meeting again, Skylar and her family off to either side looking happy.

She almost cried tears of joy, getting irritated with the itching her glove was starting to cause. She didn't even notice James seeing her distress and unintentionally pulling it off just so she could stop clawing at it like a rabid animal.

James was mercifully silent at the sight of the scar, but smiled gently as he put an arm around Sofia in a sideways hug. Sofia leaned into her brother, the irritation ceasing and now, not bothering her as much as before. She was going to be in the moment and nothing would stop her. No scar would stop that.

Fortunately, it seemed people read her mood carefully enough and was considerate not to acknowledge the new mark on her. Rather, just focusing on the now and the happy memories they were making.

"I-I... I didn't mean... Sof, I..." James trailed, trying to take his eyes off the mark.

"James, you didn't know. It's okay," Sofia smiled a little. "I'm only happy it's not bleeding."

"But-"

"James," Sofia started firmly, her voice softer now as she looked into her brother's concerned eyes. "Nothing will change this. Let's just focus on the now." Sofía gave James's arm a gentle squeeze. "That's the best medicine for all of us. Including you. Don't forget that."

James allowed himself to smile as he took in his younger sister's words. Her gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

"Can I at least name your scars?" James grinned. "I got a couple in mind."

"James! They're not pets!" Sofía pouted.

"But Sir Finnegan tells me a lot of knights and warriors name their scars!"

"Well, none of them are me and I am NOT naming them."

James let it drop but Sofia has a feeling that he would persist later. Remarkable how quickly his perspective shifted. At least the mood lifted.

There were no tears, no anger. Just fun for the moment. And though she objected to naming her scars, Sofia did have one in the back of her mind.

For her left leg anyway.

She called it Sir Bleedy for how much the scar would bleed. But was thankful it wasn't happening at the moment as Amber squeezed her hand.

"I'm happy you're okay," she couldn't help but whisper.

"Yeah. Me, too. First time in days." Sofia admitted softly as they watched Mateo and Gabe play a scaled down version of a game called Oleball.

"So you got another scar, that doesn't define you."

"At least Sir Bleedy is being quiet."

"You named a scar?" Amber grinned playfully.

"Hey! Sir Bleedy is accurate!" Sofia pouted. "You know how my left leg is!"

Amber hid a giggle, trying to act queenly again as she saw Sofia looked interested in the game Mateo and Gabe were playing. Granted she was a more outdoorsy girl than what she been when Sofia first arrived but sports was not a thing for her.

"Come on!" Sofia smiled, dragging her to Mateo and Gabe. "Excuse us. Mateo? Gabe?"

"Yes, Sofia?" Mateo asked after he tossed the Oleball to Gabe, grinning.

"Will you show us how to play Oleball? I looks really fun!" Sofia smiled with wide, bright eyes. A truly bright expression that delighted the teen boys.

"Sure thing, princess!" Gabe smirked, happy to see the games were working. "And maybe YOU can teach us Dazzleball later? I hear from your brother you're a pretty good player!" He leaned in with a charming grin, which made both princesses giggle in delight.

"I'd love to!"

As Gabe and Mateo began teaching Amber and Sofia the fine 'art' of Oleball, James glanced over from playing with the Merlin blocks to watch. A smile pulled at his lips as Gabe positioned the ball in Sofia's hands and tossed it to Mateo, who returned it. The prince felt his mood lift for the first time in days as his sisters began to laugh, the light slowly returning to their eyes.

He was so engrossed in watching, he didn't notice the person approaching him until he felt their hand on his shoulder. James turned his head, looking up in surprise. "Dad!"

King Roland the Second smiled down at his son. His blue eyes glittering with pride and love. "Francisco tells me this was your idea, James. Seems it worked perfectly."

"Well I thought that you know that they..."

"I get it James. You thought they needed to be cheered up. I'm not saying everything will go back to normal in a day because of what you did, it didn't with Sofia and her hair, but we're slowly getting there. Though I'm curious about the glove on your sister's hand."

"She found another scar today," James sighed. "I know I can't change what Vor did and neither can Amber but why Sof Dad? Sofia risked everything for us."

"I know," Roland agreed, smiling as he spotted Sofia laughing and smiling. "She may not be as strong as she usually is right now but in Vor's eyes she thought your sister was weak, someone she could easily defeat."

"But Sof was never weak. Then Vor happens and..."

"I know the feeling James," Amber smiled sadly, having left Sofia to join her brother. "We're twins and I guess you can say that we've not only had nightmares about her but Sofia's been on our minds lately. She's our little sister and we FAILED to protect her."

"No one FAILED, Amber. I want you both to put that out of your minds." Roland pulled his children closer, his voice firm but gentle. He looked into their eyes, making sure to gauge his words carefully and to make sure they understood.  
"If there's one thing I've learned, is that there are some things out of our control. And no matter how hard we try, bad things can and do still happen to those we love. We're only human and no matter how much we want to protect someone or keep them safe, eventually they will still get hurt."

Roland watched their reactions as they seemed the struggle to accept this reality.

Miranda, who had approached just a moment ago and was listening quietly, chose the moment to speak up.

"All we can do now, is be there for Sofia. And each other." To emphasize her point, she embraced the twins, who returned the hug.

"James, Amber..." Miranda sighed as she held them close. "Sofia will be unhappy from time to time. So will all of us. This will take a long time to heal from and eventually, she will. But even so, there will be times she's unhappy and hurting and when she is, all we can do is whether that storm with her and show her we care. That is what will help and get her through this. Sofia is hurting now. But over time, she'll get better and so will we."

Miranda smiled gently at James and Amber, who seemed to be accepting this.

She had some feelings herself about what happened to her daughter but kept them away from the children.

Alongside some gruesome thoughts about the woman who physically scarred her little girl.

But that wasn't her focus as Sofia ran up to her with a smile.

A real Sofia smile.

A smile that lifted the hearts of everyone around her and brightens a room.

Miranda has been missing that smile. It struck her how much they all seemed to take that for granted. How mature she was and her warmth, kindness and ability to see the light in everyone and everything around her. That would have to change, Miranda mused as she felt Sofia's arms wrap around her. The queen held her child close, content in the moment to see the light returning to her daughter's face.

Sofia would still be in pain for weeks because of the scars but she wasn't crying at the moment.

And thankfully the bleeding wasn't ruining the moment like it usually would.

"Mom? I'm sorry for everything these past few days. If I had just been strong then we wouldn't have gone through this," Sofia smiled sadly.

"Sofia, you ARE strong!" Miranda assured as she hugged Sofia closer. "You are, by far, one of the strongest people I know. You've stood up to things that most adults would turn away from. You've outsmarted bad fairies, evil wizards and just defeated a witch no one else could beat. But you know what makes you really strong, Sofia?"

Miranda held Sofia at arms length to look at her, blue eyes questioning.

"Your LOVE, Sofia." Miranda smiles simply. "You love with everything you have. You see the goodness in everyone and that's changed so many people. Look at your sister. Look at Cedric, Sofia! You didn't just believe in him, but you stood up for him. When he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, you grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back on the right path. You gave him friendship and look at how he's repaid it; by becoming the great sorcerer that you always believed he was and saving you like you saved him. We ALL hurt, Sofia. That's human and you're no different. You're no less strong than you were before. If anything, you're even stronger now."

"You think so?" Sofia asked.

"Of course!" Elena grinned, taking Sofia from Miranda's arms. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be in the amulet and Isa and our grandparents would still be in that enchanted painting."

"But Shuriki tried to kill us. She locked away my family and took away yours!"

"Easy pequeña. Respirar."

Sofia took a deep breath, calming herself.

"A lot of bad has happened, Mija," Elena smiles softly. "But a lot of good has happened, too. And it far outweighs the bad. And your mama is right." Elena smiled at Miranda, who returned it. "Strength is more than not crying, but knowing there are times it's okay to. And knowing we can get back up and keep going."

Sofia wrapped her arms around Elena's neck, putting on her head on her shoulder.

Estéban cracked his normal demeanor by softly smiling at the sight. Even he had to admit how heartwarming it was to see the little girl Elena had described as calling herself a monster just the night before relaxed and smiling.

"Do you really have to leave in a day or so?" Sofia frowned as Elena had put her down.

"I wish I could stay longer and help you but you've got all the help you need once I go back to Avalor," Elena smiled.

Sofia smiled in understanding. She was so glad to have had this time with Elena. She could never thank her enough for rushing here to see her, dropping everything just to make sure she was all right. Still, she was going to miss her.

So were her siblings who hugged her next. Well Amber did. James, on the other hand, ran to Francisco.

"Thanks, Francisco. You were a big help." James smiled gratefully at the older man. "Elena's really lucky to have a grandfather like you."

"Oh, gracias Prince James!" Francisco beamed, giving James a hearty pat on the back as he hugged the boy in return.

"Thank you Elena. Without you coming here, I would still be having nightmares and blaming myself," Amber muttered softly. "I know I couldn't protect Sofia like I wanted but I love her as much as you do with Isabel."

"I know," Elena muttered, stroking her hair.

She then turned and was greeted by Queen Miranda with a hug. Elena gave a slight start before returning it.

"Thank you, Elena." Miranda whispered, the warmth palpable and evident in her voice. "I don't know what Sofia would have done if you hadn't been here. And... I can never thank you enough for helping her. All of us." The queen pulled back and Elena felt a tightness in her chest at the sight of tears in the older woman's eyes. The smile, however, told her they were tears of joy.

"De nada Queen Miranda," Elena smiled, the tightness in her chest fading somewhat.

Sofia and her siblings were going to be alright. In the future but not right then.

And that was alright as Elena noticed Sofia's left leg bleeding again. She was going to be grateful for the day when she would receive a letter from the little one telling her that it finally stopped bleeding.

She pardoned herself before taking Sofia by the hand.

She wasn't upset but Elena knew that unwrapping the bandage would bring pain and tears.

And come they did. But Elena noticed, as she tenderly washed away the blood, rubbed in the ointment and wrapped her in fresh bandages, Sofia no longer fighting the pain. Instead, she seemed to allow it, even relaxing and letting herself be vulnerable in the older girl's presence. And as Elena finished, Sofia blew her nose, wiped her tears and gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Elena," she whispered, her voice a bit croaky before clearing her throat. "It still hurts but... it doesn't seem so bad now." Elena smiled tenderly. Then embraced Sofia in a gentle hug.

"You're welcome. You can always let yourself go around me, Nina. Around us," She added.

Sofia returned the hug, relaxing in the older girl's arms.

"But it didn't seem right before. A princess never loses her cool. Amber taught me that."

"She did? Well in some circumstances you can allow yourself to lose your cool. That includes bandage changing at least until you heal completely."

"I don't know. Vor gave me another scar. I was only minding my business today and I saw a little scar appearing on my hand," Sofia sighed. "It hurt. Just like a bee sting."

Elena allowed Sofia to show her the scar and tried to keep from sighing sadly.

 _Wasn't this poor girl damaged enough?_ she thought bitterly before resting her cheek on Sofia's hair.

Not even Shuriki had done what Vor did.

Elena gently touched the scar, startled by Sofia flinching. However it was like a bee sting and would stop hurting eventually.

And for being only eleven and suffering through all that, Sofia had shown remarkable strength little by little.

It was both admirable and heartbreaking.

But dwelling wouldn't help. Elena simply held the young girl in a moment of calm and reassurance.

"So..." Elena began slowly, testing the waters. "Tell me more about these Protector friends of yours. Especially this fairy... Crysta, was it?" Elena smiled as Sofia relaxed and returned the grin.

"You'd like her and you'd LOVE the Isle of Fairies."

"I would have huh?"

"If you want, I can..." Sofia trailed off, looking at her enchant-let.

"Maybe tonight before you go to bed," Elena suggested with a smile. "Just me, you, and a circle that somehow lets you talk to this fairy Crysta."

"Sure!"

Sofia's smile brightened and Elena felt her heart lift. To see the light returning to Sofia's eyes was heartening and she knew she made the right choice to come to Enchancia.

Even Amber and James were better than what they had been, chatting and laughing during dinner that evening.

And their parents? King Roland and Queen Miranda were alight with joy and merriment. Baileywick seemed to have regained some of his brisk step and his eyes twinkled as he smiled at the Royal Family. Cedric had been glad to do a magic display, much to Sofia's delight. And when he asked Mateo to join him, the young wizard jumped at the chance and soon, the entire dining hall swirled with magic.

And Sofia? She was watching the performance with the same enthusiasm and wonder she had the first time she witnessed it. Out of the corner of her eye, Elena noticed the look of delight on Cedric's face at Sofia's expression and knew he would do all in his power to ensure it never faded.

After all, it was him who introduced Sofia to the world of magic. Elena would always be grateful to the Royal Sorcerer for that.

Just happiness. Sofia's happiness. It was far more than they could have ever hoped for.

And it seemed to continue once Cedric and Mateo had taken their bows.

She was swinging (literally) from Elena's arms, acting like a child that had once despised herself.

Though she was lucky she hadn't hurt anyone while acting callow while Naomi laughed at Estéban's scowling face.

"She's been through so much. Let her act not like the mature child everyone expects her to be all the time," Naomi smirked. "You let Isabel act that way."

"That's different," Estéban scoffed.

"How?" Naomi quickens and eyebrow. "They're the same age, practically! Really, Estéban! You're acting like a disapproving old auntie!" The Chancellor sputtered in protest as Naomi laughed some more and Gabe joined in.

Sofia grinned at the three, amused at how Estéban tried to act dignified while Naomi teased him.

"They get along really well," Sofia remarked with a grin as she looked at Elena, who chuckled.

"They do. Most of the time," Elena smirked. "Usually I have to make them get along."

"I have to do that with Amber and James sometimes."

"It must be easier since they're siblings."

Sofia nodded with a small giggle, giving Elena a smile.

"You think maybe Amber and James can join us tonight? They can meet Crysta too," Sofia suggested. "Everyone knows that I'm a protector now so..."

"Everyone?" Elena smiled playfully.

"Did you or did you not apologize to the line of people you and Skylar frightened accidentally?"

Elena laughed softly, enjoying the interaction she was having.

Sofia was a far cry from the girl she had seen days ago.

To see her smiling, joking, laughing... it was beautiful.

And it was something to cherish as Sofia squeezed her hand.

"Is everything alright?" Elena asked, noticing Sofia's shift in tone.

"I'm just wondering when the scars heal and the bandages no longer have to be used if anyone will ridicule me when Amber and I start Ever Realm Academy in the fall. It's silly I know," Sofia muttered softly, biting her lip. "But I know there's going to be someone saying something that they shouldn't."

"Oh, Nina..." Elena hugged her gently. She forgot how unkind children could be. Especially at her age. "I know you'll be able to handle anyone who tries to put you down. And if not, Amber will be there to set them straight."

"THAT'S a scary thought!" Sofia allowed herself a grin and Elena chuckled in return.

"Oh I don't think so," Amber grinned, coming into the room. "I'm going to be the future queen of Enchancia one day and even though Sofia's a protector of the Ever Realm, I'll set anyone who messes with her for her scars straight."

All three girls were now laughing at the thought. The image of Amber dealing with anyone who dared torment her sister was amusing. They would run with their tail tucked between their legs!

It was later and all three had gathered in Sofia's room and settled in before she used her Enchantlet to call Crysta. The fairy was both delighted and relieved to see her former trainee and greeted Elena with a near uncharacteristic enthusiasm that surprised Sofia. She noted this and the fairy's mood softened.

"I'm just... so glad to see you," Crysta's expression grew warm as she smiled at the princess. "You really has us worried there. I thought Garrish was gonna pass out when he saw you hurt. You even scared Orion!" Crysta shook her head. "You should have seen him later. He nearly collapsed in his chair and didn't get up for ages."

"I'm sorry," Sofia bowed her head, saddened to hear she had worried so many people to such an extent.

"Hey, it's okay! It's not your fault! The important thing is, you're okay and doing better. Everyone here misses you and we can't wait to have you back!" The Crystal Fairy beamed at the girl, looking happier than Sofia could remember.

"I can't wait to be back too. I've been itching to get out of the castle."

"But not until you're fully healed," Amber smirked playfully. "Dad said so."

Sofia smiled as she leaned against her sister.

"Hey, Princess Elena?" Elena looked at the image of the fairy, who smiled at her gratefully.  
"If you ever get the chance, I hope you come visit the Mystic Isles some time. I'd love to show you around and introduce you to the rest of the Protectors."

"I'd be honored, Crysta." Elena accepted gratefully. "And thank you for looking out for Sofia. You're a great teacher, from what I've seen."

Crysta's cheeks glowed a faint pink and she smiled.

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome. Sofia's a great kid and when it comes to the ones she loves, she does her best to help."

"She does. Because of her I don't think the Ever Realm will be facing any serious danger for awhile," Crysta smiled. Crysta paused. "And because of you, I think she'll be okay."

Elena smiled, touched at the words.

She never expected that when imaging a conversation with the crystal fairy.

Amber noticed Elena's smile and couldn't help but smile herself. The crown princess of Avalor had helped her and Sofia when they both had needed it the most.

After a moment, Crysta's smile brightened again. "Well, you all look like you could use some rest. I'll talk to you again later, Sofia. And it's been a honor meeting you, Princess Elena."

"And the same to you, Crysta," Elena smiled as she nodded.

"See you later, Crysta!" Sofia exclaimed and Amber bid good night as she shut off the Enchantlet.

She yawned as Amber smiled softly at Elena.

"I got her. Sofia only needs a forehead bandage and her bunny then she's fast asleep," Amber smiled much to Sofia's reddening face. "You should've seen her the night after our first Wassalia. Sofia was out like a light!"

"So I was the first one to fall asleep on the way home! It's not my fault I'm the youngest!" Sofia pouted.

Elena laughed, then after giving both a brief hug, bid them good night.

* * * * * * * * *

Elena had just changed for bed and was ready to turn down the covers when-

"Hola, Princessa!" Elena gave a start at the familiar voice and spun around in surprise.

"Zuzo!"

Zuzo, the Chanul, floated easily before the Avalorian Princess, his trademark smile bright. "How has it been?" He asked casually, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

"How's it been? Zuzo, I just spent the last week trying help Sofia pull herself back together after getting STUCK IN THE AMULET and scarred by some power-hungry spirit that made Shuriki look tame! I was up with her nights as she cried, changed her bandages, and held her after she got sick. And on TOP of that, I had to make her feel like she wasn't ugly AND help Amber deal with her own guilt over not being able to protect her sister!" Elena had started pacing as she went on this, the last week running through her mind. Zuzo listened patiently as she finished.

"Been rough, huh?" He watched Elena's shoulders slump, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she nodded.

"Yeah."

"No wonder Amber and Sofia's spirit guides have been at their wits end!"

"You know their spirit guides?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Mostly Sofia's but yes I do," Zuzo smiled.

"So... you knew-"

"About Vor? Heck, EVERY spirit knows about Vor! WHEW, was SHE a piece a work! Dangerous in ways you can't imagine, Elena! Lucky Sofia stopped her before she got too powerful! But, that's another story."

"But Sofia got hurt because of that woman!" Elena gritted her teeth. "She's Isa's age Zuzo. Niños are rude as can be at eleven!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa easy!" Zuzo floated to Elena, his look fading to one of reassurance. "Elena... Sofia will be fine. Sure, she's having a hard time now. Anyone would. But she has her family and friends to help her. And you? Heck, you dropped EVERYTHING to be here for her! That meant a lot and made a huge difference!"

"She has gotten happier. Even Amber's feeling a little better."

"See? You wanted to help them and not as a big sister role. You know what it's like to be in both of their shoes."

"Minus the scars. At least Shuriki wasn't that power hungry to physically scar someone," Elena grumbled.

Zuzo made no comment to that. Instead, he circled around Elena in a comforting gesture, his expression kind and understanding.

"The point is, you came. You made a difference. You helped Sofia when she needed it most. And you helped her through the toughest part of it. She still has a long ways to go, but she's through the worst of it thanks to you." He smiled at Elena, who smiled back.

"Thanks, Zuzo."

"Hey, what are Spirit Guides for?"

Elena smiled as he left and was about to turn down the covers again when the door opened.

"I can't sleep."

It was Amber's voice but shaky as Elena turned down the covers and made some room.

"Why not?" Elena wondered, smiling as she saw the stuffed unicorn in Amber's arms again. "Sofia's alright and you know what happened to her isn't your fault."

Amber shrugged, biting her lip. Elena could see her uneasy expression, taking her in her lap as if she was like Isabel after a nightmare.

"What was it you wanted to talk with me about this morning at breakfast?" Elena wondered with a soft smile.

"It's silly," Amber muttered in embarrassment. "Especially when I come running to you when I thought my nightmares would go away but they didn't."

"Still Vor related?"

"Yes. She's even worse than Shuriki was to you. Vor was unbelievably violent this time."

"What did she do?" Elena wondered, seeing Amber biting her lip again. "Was Sofia involved?"

Amber nodded hesitantly. Elena waited.

"It.. was worse than the others, " Amber began as she pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her unicorn close. "We... Sofia used the Amulet to trap Vor in it, but... this time it didn't work and..." Amber hugged her unicorn tighter. Elena put her arm around the younger girl, not taking her eyes off her. Amber took a deep breath and continued.

"And then Vor grabbed Sofia and... started hurting her. Torturing her and... all I could do was watch..." Amber began to shake as Elena held her tighter. "And soon... Sofia was- she was..." Amber felt tears well in her eyes.

Elena hugged Amber closer as she laid her cheek on the girl's golden head.. "Go on," She encouraged softly. Although she really didn't want to hear anymore, but knew that Amber needed someone to tell this to.

"And all I can think about is, how LUCKY Sofia is! She's come through things most people never dream of and she's younger than I am! But this time, she almost didn't and I'm... I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" Elena asked, though she believed she already knew the answer. Amber's next words confirmed it.

"That next time something like Vor or even worse will happen and she WON'T be lucky! That one day something just as bad will happen and... I'll lose my sister." Amber began to sob and Elena held her close. Of course she'd be afraid of that, Elena reasoned as she comforted Amber. Sofia has gone through - and miraculously- made it through some exceptionally challenging events. This one especially horrific, what with so much on the line. Yet she emerged scarred, but victorious in the end.

Despite this and regardless of how proud her family and everyone else was, Amber was genuinely afraid and understandably so. It's not every day your sister defeats such a dangerous, powerful spirit like Vor. A being that bested the Protectors and took over Enchancia with relative ease. That such a young girl defeated her was a feat in itself.

But... that just made Amber all the more worried. What if there are other threats as great as Vor out there, or greater? If Sofia were to cross paths with them, would her luck hold out?

Or would it fail her?

Amber didn't want to think about it anymore, her sister's screams of agony from the nightmare playing in her head before shaking it in an attempt to calm herself.

"Vor isn't here. She can't hurt Sofia," Amber hiccuped, now staring at the unicorn. "Sofia's going to protect us. She's trained for this."

"Yes, she is trained." Elena remarked softly. "But more than that, she has you." Amber looked up, her Amber eyes brimming with bushed tears and slight confusion. "Amber, you have been by Sofia's side from the start. She never would have gotten as far as she has without you to support her. And not just you. Your mother, your father and James. Baileywick. And Cedric, too." Her smile brightened. "ALL of you are the reason Sofia was able to get this far. It was her love for her familia that got her through this. It was love that defeated Vor."

Amber nodded, yawning slightly. The nightmares keeping her up at night weren't a pleasant thing for her mental health.

Elena seemed to notice the younger girl's tiredness and the shocking bags under her eyes that were no doubtingly once covered up in makeup during the day to not alarm anyone.

"Are those bags under your eyes?" Elena asked in shock.

"I thought make up would get rid of them," Amber yawned.

"Sorry niña. That doesn't work. I've tried. But how about I make a suggestion?"

"I'll take anything to get a good night's sleep."

Amber yawned, desperately trying to keep her eyes open so she could hear Elena's suggestion.

The one night she thought she would be Vor nightmare free hadn't worked like she hoped it would.

Just a lot of tossing and turning and little bits and pieces of dreams. Thankfully, they weren't TOO bad, at least .

But Amber needed sleep, resting her head on Elena's chest.

The older girl smiled softly, stroking her hair.

"Get some rest, Nina," Elena spoke softly as she coaxed the younger princess into slumber before turning slightly and putting out the lantern. She settled down and soon, she could hear Amber's deep, even breathing.

Elena sighed softly in relief, then allowed her own body to relax and drift into slumber.


End file.
